The Virus from the Valley
by peneloo
Summary: Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments? Version moderne de "Un scandale en Bohême". S/J. Traduction de la fic de Manzy.
1. Prologue : Boom

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais traduire cette fic, l'une des meilleures que j'ai pu lire sur cette série. J'aime beaucoup sa façon de mêler romance et aventure. Comme d'habitude, je vous conseille de jeter un oeil à la VO si vous pouvez, surtout ici où il y a pas mal de trucs typiquement anglais... Elle comptera 14 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Voici quelques petites choses à savoir:

- Cette histoire est la version de l'autrice de ce qui pourrait arriver après l'épisode 3, The Great Game/Le grand jeu.

- Elle est inspirée de l'aventure de Sherlock Holmes "Un scandale en Bohême" écrite par Conan Doyle.

- C'est la première partie d'une série de 3 histoires que Manzy prévoit d'écrire, bien que ce soit la seule publiée pour le moment.

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire =)

* * *

**Prologue : Boom**

« Vous avez sans doute compris ce que je vais répondre. »

Sherlock et John se regardèrent pendant une petite fraction de seconde. Les yeux gris demandant _D'accord ?_, les yeux marron répondant _D'accord_. Sherlock baissa son arme pour viser directement les restes de la veste à explosifs Semtex.

John retint sa respiration.

La main de Sherlock serra la détente.

Moriarty sourit avec satisfaction.

Et soudain, un léger _clink_ métallique résonna dans la pièce bétonnée. Un instant, John pensa qu'il imaginait des choses, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre _clink _ne résonne. La main armée de Sherlock resta stable, mais ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à la recherche de la source du bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Moriarty sourit, et ce sourire se transforma progressivement en ce que John, l'estomac retourné, ne put que désigner comme un ricanement. Il riait encore lorsqu'un troisième puis un quatrième _clink_ remplirent la pièce.

« Oh, c'est vraiment, vraiment impayable ! » réussit à haleter Moriarty.

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers John. « John, qu'est-ce – »

John secoua la tête. « Aucune idée, vraiment – »

Un autre _clink_, très proche cette fois, et les yeux de John s'agrandirent lorsqu'un pointeur laser de mauvaise qualité et aussi large qu'une pièce d'une livre rebondit sur le sol près de sa jambe, ricocha sur le mur à côté de lui puis s'arrêta à côté de son pied.

Les regards de Sherlock et de John se croisèrent, puis chacun se mit à scruter l'autre pour vérifier s'il était visé par un laser. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Moriarty riait toujours aux éclats de son côté de la piscine. « C'était très bien fait, les garçons, magnifique ! Oh, merci, merci beaucoup ! » Il commença à applaudir et à marcher vers eux. Sherlock se remit immédiatement à viser l'autre homme.

« À quoi est-ce que tu joues, Moriarty ? »

Moriarty leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir mélodramatique. « Oh, mon chou, pitié, qu'on en finisse avec cette routine du héros dans la ligne de tir. La partie est terminée. »

« De mon point de vue, » dit Sherlock, la peur dans son regard se transformant en colère, « je gagne. Mon arme pointée sur ta tête, on peut dire que ça me donne l'avantage. »

« Sherlock, chéri, je comprends que tu ne sois pas au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment – » railla Moriarty, jetant un œil à John par terre – « normal avec ton petit chien en danger de mort et tout ça tout ça, mais essaie de réfléchir. » Moriarty mit la main dans la veste de son costume et sortit une petite télécommande. « Hum, hello, mécanisme de déclenchement ? Vraiment, je ne me suis pas embêté à fabriquer une autre veste explosive sans avoir un quelconque moyen de l'allumer. » Moriarty eut une nouvelle crise de fou rire. « Vous avez compris ? L'allumer (1) ? Vous avez aimé le pointeur laser ? Ma parole, les têtes que vous faisiez. »

Sherlock ferma étroitement les yeux, clairement en colère contre lui-même. Le rire de Moriarty, perçant et aigu, emplit la pièce. John, se remettant un peu, se leva en titubant. « Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire, espèce de maniaque ? Les menaces de sniper, le kidnapping… si ce n'était que du bluff, pourquoi – »

Moriarty étouffa à nouveau son rire. « C'était une expérience, Rover (2). J'avais besoin d'obtenir des informations de mon duo de choc préféré. Je pensais avoir tout ce dont j'avais besoin après ton moment d'héroïsme, Médor, mais ensuite je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas être sûr de mes résultats sans un peu plus… de preuves. » Il fixa Sherlock, qui pour la première fois de la soirée, fixait non pas Moriarty ou John mais le sol carrelé du bord de la piscine.

Moriarty continua. « Mais je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, maintenant. Ça a été très, très intéressant d'avoir une vraie discussion. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais y aller. N'hésitez pas à garder mes pointeurs laser en souvenir. Oh, et _bien sûr_, si vous essayez de me suivre ou de m'arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre… » Il leva le mécanisme de déclenchement et l'agita, souriant.

John regarda rapidement Sherlock, s'attendant à ce qu'il ait encore un atout dans sa manche, mais le détective avait le regard dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était à John d'agir.

« Moriarty ! Comment je sais que ce n'est pas encore du bluff ? » Moriarty se retourna et fixa John. John continua, « Je pourrais te faire mordre la poussière avant que tu aies bougé le moindre muscle. » Il se raidit, prêt à s'élancer si nécessaire.

Les épaules de Moriarty s'affaissèrent. « Aussi sexy que ça puisse être, Rintintin, tu n'es pas mon genre. Mais pour répondre à ta question – » Il leva la télécommande dans les airs, et appuya sur un bouton.

Par terre, les lumières de la veste explosive passèrent du bleu au rouge. John déglutit.

« - si tu es encore là dans 30 secondes, tu seras aux premières loges pour découvrir si je bluffe ou pas. Salut, mes poussins ! » À ces mots, Moriarty jeta paresseusement le mécanisme dans le bassin, se retourna et courut jusqu'à la porte.

Les vingt-cinq secondes qui suivirent semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini. John, secouant Sherlock, essayant de le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Le détective, perdu dans la force de ses propres idées, regardant la bombe puis John puis la porte de sortie de Moriarty. Une pensée passant sur son visage. John, criant, hurlant, frappant Sherlock, faisant tout pour qu'il arrête de réfléchir, de planifier, qu'il arrête d'essayer de _gagner_ et qu'il commence à essayer de _courir_. Des pieds heurtant le sol carrelé tandis que John courait tout en tirant Sherlock vers la sortie. John trébuchant, tombant, _souffrant_, disparaissant. Sherlock réalisant soudainement, Sherlock soulevant, tenant, portant, ouvrant –

BOOM.

(1) Jeu de mots intraduisible. L'expression « light it up » utilisée par Moriarty peut aussi signifier « alléger l'atmosphère ».

(2) Surnom qui souligne l'esprit aventurier de John, provenant de la célèbre marque de voitures du même nom.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Est ce que John sait?

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

La trame commence à se mettre en place dans ce chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Est-ce que John sait ?**

Mycroft monta les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau, une tasse d'English Breakfast (1) fort à la main. Il était seulement un peu essoufflé après les quatre volées de marches – _l'exercice doit porter ses fruits_, se dit-il en poussant la porte du couloir. La lumière était encore faible; Mycroft aimait arriver tôt, surtout quand il savait qu'il aurait une longue journée.

Il sirota son thé – il grimaça, trop chaud – en marchant vers son bureau. Ce serait sans aucun doute une longue journée aujourd'hui. Renforcer la sécurité aux frontières était assez facile, il y avait toujours une dizaine d'excuses valables pour le faire, mais justifier l'explosion de la piscine après que Scotland Yard ait passé plusieurs jours à courser un poseur de bombes vagabond dans Londres ? Ça demanderait du travail. Ceux de Scotland Yard n'étaient pas si bêtes, quoi qu'en dise son petit frère.

Atteignant son bureau, Mycroft fouilla dans sa poche pendant un moment, cherchant la clé de son bureau, puis s'arrêta. Il resta ainsi un moment, réfléchissant. Puis il tendit la main et testa la poignée, qui tourna facilement. Il fit un sourire en coin et entra dans son bureau.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. »

Sherlock sortit des ombres du bureau de Mycroft. « Pas de porte forcée. Pas de cheveux. Pas d'empruntes de doigts. Pas la moindre serrure ou vis dérangée. Mais tu as su que j'étais là. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Tu sais déjà comment, Sherlock, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule explication. » Mycroft posa son manteau et son sac sur sa chaise et son thé sur son bureau. Les mains dans les poches, il se tourna pour faire face à Sherlock.

« Tu savais que je viendrais. » Sherlock fixa Mycroft, avec une expression ferme et difficile à déchiffrer.

« Bien sûr que tu viendrais, » dit Mycroft. « Tu viens juste de connaître la nuit la plus difficile de ta carrière, et l'homme que tu poursuivais est parti. Quand de pareilles choses se produisent, il est utile d'avoir un frère au gouvernement. » Il tenta une plaisanterie. « Même si tu as besoin de t'introduire dans la Chambre du Parlement pour le voir. »

Sherlock grimaça. « Je présume que tu as déjà renforcé la sécurité aux frontières ? »

« Naturellement. »

« Et Scotland Yard ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

« Très peu de choses. Mon équipe a pris en main l'enquête, prétextant que la menace qui pèse sur la sécurité nationale a augmenté. Je n'ai pas pu tout cacher à l'inspecteur de police, mais les autres ne sauront rien de Jim Moriarty à moins que nous leur en parlions. »

En entendant ce nom, Sherlock sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé, mais son expression resta ferme. « Bien. Si Moriarty pensait que chaque policier de Londres le connaissait, il quitterait le pays, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait, et ne reviendrait jamais. »

« Et tu n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de lui faire face. Ce serait bien dommage, hein Sherlock ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Mycroft se rapprocha. « N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi tu es ici, des informations ? Une chance de le rattraper ? Je t'ai surveillé cette semaine, Sherlock, je ne t'avais pas vu aussi vif depuis une éternité. Tu es au sommet de ton art, et ce personnage, ce Moriarty – »

« Ce n'est pas – » commença à crier Sherlock, puis il serra les poings et prit une inspiration. « Ce n'est pas ça, Mycroft. »

Mycroft cligna des yeux. « Non ? »

« Tu n'as pas pu le deviner, avec ton génie et ta surveillance ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin de ta part ? »

Mycroft s'assit et assembla ses mains. Sherlock se tenait au-dessus de lui, en colère, tremblant de colère. Sherlock se mettait rarement vraiment en colère – il pouvait être frustré, impatient, bruyant, mais jamais en colère. Les prochains mots de Mycroft furent prononcés avec une inquiétude sincère. « De quoi as-tu besoin, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock déglutit. « De protection. »

« De protection ? Tu me demandes de te protéger ? Franchement, je ne pense vraiment pas que tu – »

« Pas moi, imbécile. »

Les yeux de Mycroft s'agrandirent alors que Sherlock continuait. « Oui, voilà, tu comprends maintenant. Je ne parle pas de moi, je parle – »

« Du docteur Watson. »

« - de John. »

La pièce resta totalement immobile tandis que les deux hommes inhalaient. Quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Mycroft, quelque chose que seul un frère, connaissant suffisamment la personne, pourrait remarquer. Sherlock renifla et se détourna.

Mycroft prit une inspiration. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je suis là, non ? »

Mycroft acquiesça. « Je présume qu'il va bien, alors. »

« Il se repose confortablement à Barts (2). Ses blessures sont surtout superficielles. Il ne devrait pas être alité longtemps. Il… il nous a évité le pire avant que ça ne se déclenche. » La voix de Sherlock était rêche et haletante, son regard lointain.

« Bien. » Mycroft attendit un moment, mais Sherlock continua à regarder le lever de soleil par la fenêtre de son bureau, dos à Mycroft. « Je présume que tu la veux subtile… la protection, je veux dire. John Watson n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à apprécier… »

« Peux-tu le faire, Mycroft ? »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. « Sherlock… »

« Peux-tu le faire ? » Sherlock se retourna vivement pour lui faire face, et les yeux gris rencontrèrent avec férocité les yeux gris.

Mycroft acquiesça. « Mais Sherlock, cela représente beaucoup de dépenses, et, franchement, un risque. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de reprogrammer quelques caméras de vidéosurveillance. Tu sais ce que tu demandes ? »

Sherlock acquiesça. « Oui. »

« Et tu sais – » Mycroft s'interrompit, faisant attention à ce qu'il allait dire – « tu sais que ça signifie qu'un jour, j'aurai sans doute besoin de tes talents en retour. »

Sherlock resta silencieux, puis acquiesça à nouveau. « Oui. »

Mycroft secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais je dois demander. Pourquoi ? Pendant toutes ces années tu n'as vraiment jamais eu l'air de vouloir de mon aide. En fait, je pense que tu es fier de t'en être sorti sans soutien officiel. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais il n'en eut vraiment pas besoin. Un regard suffit à Mycroft pour tout voir – les cercles foncés sous ses yeux, ses poings serrés et tremblants, ses yeux humides et vitreux, le fait qu'il se soit faufilé dans le bureau de son frère détesté alors qu'il pourrait être à la poursuite de Moriarty. Le fait qu'il demande protection pour un homme qui pouvait clairement prendre soin de lui-même. Le fait qu'il demande des faveurs à son frère – à son _ennemi juré_, pour utiliser son expression.

Mycroft prit une inspiration. « Oh. »

Sherlock ne dit rien.

« Moriarty sait ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, l'air malade. « Il ne l'a pas dit directement, mais il sait. Et s'il sait, alors… » Sherlock ne put aller au bout de cette idée.

Mycroft réfléchit un moment. Si Moriarty connaissait la faiblesse de Sherlock, alors il s'écoulerait peu de temps avant que tout le réseau de criminels de Londres ne soit au courant. John Watson aurait une cible dans le dos où qu'il aille, tout ça parce que –

Mycroft acquiesça. « Nous nous occuperons de John. Il sera sous notre protection, Sherlock, avec mes meilleurs hommes disponibles. »

« Tes meilleurs hommes, Mycroft, les meilleurs ! » Sherlock donna un coup de poing dans le cadre de la fenêtre pour renforcer ses mots.

Mycroft leva une main. « Je t'assure que personne ne le touchera. Peu importe si Moriarty en fait une cible, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le garder en sécurité. Et il ne s'en doutera pas. Tu ne t'en douteras pas non plus, si tu n'y penses pas. » Il s'arrêta et but une longue gorgée de son thé. « Sherlock ? »

La réponse lui parvint d'une voix effilochée. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que John sait ? »

Sherlock le fusilla du regard, son visage normalement pâle rosissant de colère – ou était-ce de la gêne ? « Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Mycroft. »

Quelque chose s'immisça en Mycroft. « Est-ce que tu vas le lui dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos des questions stupides ? »

Mycroft soupira. « Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, Sherlock. C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois. »

« Je n'ai vraiment, réellement, _fantastiquement _pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. »

« Tu devrais essayer de lui dire, un jour. Tu pourrais être surpris. »

Sherlock fixa Mycroft. « Je jure, Mycroft, que si quoi que ce soit parvient à John… »

« Je ne serai que discrétion, mon frère. Promis. Je veux juste – je veux juste te voir heureux. »

Sherlock éclata d'un rire sombre et sans humour. « Moriarty s'est échappé. Lestrade et son équipe n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Je suis venu te demander de l'aide en rampant comme un enfant apeuré et John – » La voix de Sherlock se brisa, et pendant un instant grisant Mycroft crut qu'il y aurait des larmes, mais Sherlock déglutit et continua.

« Et John. Je peux être beaucoup de choses, Mycroft, mais heureux… »

Sherlock se tourna et quitta majestueusement le bureau.

Mycroft tourna sa tasse de thé dans sa main, pensant à quelque chose qu'il avait dit, des mois auparavant.

_Ce camarade docteur. Il pourrait être le salut de mon frère. Ou il pourrait avoir le pire des effets._

Il sirota son thé. « John Watson, » dit-il, à personne en particulier. « Nous allons vous surveiller, en effet. »

(1) Thé noir et assez fort qui, comme son nom l'indique, est consommé par les anglais au petit déjeuner.

(2) St Bartholomew's Hospital, hôpital londonien.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Twang, twang, twang

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Voici le chapitre 2, avec toujours autant de notes liées à la culture anglaise que j'ajoute pour votre compréhension. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît =) J'ai vu que j'avais quand même des lecteurs, que je remercie, et je ne serais pas contre des reviews (ça rassure ^^), même si je prends de toute façon beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette histoire. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Twang, twang, twang**

Un dimanche en fin de matinée au 221B Baker Street. John Watson se tenait devant une bouilloire frémissante, et dénicha deux sachets de PG Tips (1) dans le tiroir à ustensiles (_que faisaient-ils dans le tiroir à ustensiles ?_) en attendant que l'eau boue. Il étira sa petite ossature, sentant seulement un léger tiraillement dans son dos au sommet de son étirement. _Bien_, pensa-t-il, _de mieux en mieux chaque jour._

Un _twang, twang, twang_ fut émis du salon. John pressa les lèvres pour former quelque chose qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre un sourire moqueur et un vrai sourire. « Ce n'est pas une guitare, Sherlock. »

« Merci, John, je l'avais compris tout seul, » fit une voix provenant du canapé.

« Je dis ça comme ça, mais tu obtiendrais de meilleurs résultats si tu utilisais l'archet au lieu de tes doigts. »

« C'est une expérience. »

John rit. « Une expérience ? Sur quoi ? »

La bouilloire commença à siffler, signalant que l'eau bouillait. John éteignit le feu et versa deux tasses. Il prit sachets de thé, lait (le _bon_ lait, c'était au tour de Sherlock de jeter le _mauvais _lait, alors John jurait qu'il resterait au frigo jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse), sucre et serviettes. John remarqua en émettant un reniflement que Sherlock avait déjà tendu la main, attendant la tasse de thé qu'il avait présumé que John lui préparait. Secouant la tête, John plaça le mug dans la main de Sherlock.

« Doigts calleux, » murmura Sherlock.

« Hein, quoi ? » dit John, retirant sa main un peu plus vite que nécessaire et examinant les bouts de ses doigts. Comment Sherlock avait pu… ils s'étaient à peine touchés, non ?

« L'expérience. Elle porte sur les doigts calleux. » Sherlock sentit le regard confus de John et leva les yeux au ciel – seulement un peu, remarqua John avec une certaine satisfaction. « Les cols bleus, les musiciens, les gens qui travaillent avec leurs mains, ils développent tous des callosités. C'est un énorme pourcentage de la population, quand on y pense. J'essaie de découvrir combien de temps et de quelle manière quelqu'un doit s'érafler la peau pour développer ces callosités. On peut apprendre beaucoup de choses sur une personne à partir de ses mains. »

John regarda les mains de Sherlock, qui frottaient toujours les cordes de son violon. « Et tu as décidé de faire l'expérience sur toi-même, c'est ça ? D'érafler tes propres doigts ? » _Ça va être douloureux, _se dit-il, un sentiment familier d'inquiétude enserrant sa poitrine.

« Ton inquiétude est notée et appréciée. Tu m'excuseras si j'entreprends de l'ignorer. »

Ce fut au tour de John de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je dis ça comme ça, mais il existe probablement des livres de médecine sur le sujet. Si tu veux, je peux même essayer de trouver – »

« J'aimerais que tu évites de dire ça. »

John cligna des yeux. Il avait passé des mois avec Sherlock et il n'était pas encore totalement habitué à être interrompu. « Pardon ? »

« '_Je dis ça comme ça_'. » Sherlock soupira, les yeux fermés. « Tu l'as déjà dit deux fois ce matin. Je sais que tu dis ça comme ça, puisque c'est toi qui le dis. »

John se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. « C'est juste une tournure. »

« Inutile. Ennuyeux. J'aimerais que tu évites. »

Le sentiment d'inquiétude (_était-ce de l'inquiétude ?_) n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir, remplacé par un sentiment plus acceptable, plus définissable et bien plus habituel de frustration. « Je vais la fermer alors. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé ça, » murmura Sherlock.

John sirota son thé en silence pendant un moment. Souvent, il ne savait franchement pas pourquoi il acceptait ça de la part de Sherlock. Il supposait souvent, quand il n'était pas aussi vexé qu'à l'heure actuelle, que c'était l'aventure et le pur génie de la vie avec Sherlock Holmes qui le retenaient ici. Les affaires, les déductions, le rythme fou de, eh bien, de toute chose quand vous viviez avec le seul détective consultant du monde.

Et ça ne faisait pas de mal que Sherlock soit, dans son style froid de sociopathe, son ami. Au début il n'était même pas sûr que Sherlock puisse avoir des amis, avec la manière dont il agressait verbalement tout le monde, dont il les repoussait, les trouvant stupides. Mais ensuite de petites choses – _je serais perdu sans mon blogueur _– commencèrent à surgir et il commença à penser que peut-être il était l'ami de Sherlock. Il était sans aucun doute le SEUL ami de Sherlock, une idée qui en elle-même et d'elle-même pesait sur John en le mettant assez mal à l'aise.

Et ensuite, il y eut cette nuit trois semaines auparavant, à la piscine, le regard de l'homme plus grand quand il avait cru John en danger, la peur, la véritable peur qui n'était pas masquée par la logique, la bravade ou le dédain, et que Sherlock ressentait très clairement quand il avait pensé que John pourrait être tué –

Mais non. John était déterminé à ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Ce matin, maintenant, avec le _twang twang twang_, les yeux levés au ciel et les critiques sur sa grammaire, Sherlock n'était pas un héros. Sherlock était un _crétin_ et John était déterminé à être en colère contre lui pour ça. Soupirant bruyamment, il tendit la main et prit son livre de mots croisés sur la table basse.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'être silencieux. »

« Tu as rempli toutes mes grilles ! »

« Oh, ça. Je m'ennuyais. »

« Et tu as utilisé MON livre pour résoudre ce problème ? »

« Techniquement, non. »

« Techniquement ? Sherlock, les grilles sont toutes remplies. Qui d'autre l'a fait, le crâne ? »

« Tu impliquais que le livre avait résolu le problème. Ce n'est pas le cas. Prends quelque chose de plus difficile la prochaine fois. »

John grogna. « J'ai dépensé 10 livres pour ce livre, j'espérais qu'il durerait un certain temps. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, prends un livre plus difficile la prochaine fois et ce sera peut-être le cas. »

John engloutit le reste de son thé et se leva. « À vrai dire, je vais le faire. Je vais à la Foyle's (2) tout de suite et je vais m'acheter un autre livre. Je vais prendre un billet de dix dans ton portefeuille pour le payer. Ensuite je vais l'enfermer dans ma chambre à mon retour pour que tu ne puisses pas mettre tes foutues mains _calleuses _dessus. » Il jeta son mug dans l'évier et prit son manteau.

« Oh, ne fais pas la tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas mignon quand tu fais la tête. »

John se glaça pendant un instant. « Pitié Sherlock, par-dessus tout, ne me qualifie pas de mignon. »

Il y eut un silence. « C'est noté, » dit Sherlock.

John mit son manteau, ce sentiment étrangement désagréable naissant à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il prit le portefeuille de Sherlock sur la desserte et y prit une poignée de billets.

« Je m'en vais. »

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? »

« Sais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu peux passer me prendre une boîte de patchs ? »

« Va te faire voir avec tes patchs, Sherlock. »

John descendit les marches d'un pas lourd, le _twang twang twang _se poursuivant calmement derrière lui. _Non mais je vous jure, si seulement il pouvait me traiter comme un être humain de temps en temps, peut-être à un moment où je ne suis pas menacé par une arme… _John ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait terminer cette pensée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Sherlock puisse le traiter un jour comme un être humain, alors vraiment, ça n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que ce serait une bonne raison pour aller voir Sarah. Cela faisait quelques jours…

Il était à mi-chemin du pâté de maisons qui menait à la station de métro quand son téléphone vibra.

**Vais t'envoyer un email que je viens juste de recevoir. Ai besoin de ton opinion.**

**SH**

Avec une seconde vibration, l'icône des emails s'alluma sur le téléphone de John.

John fourra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et continua à marcher. Pendant exactement cinq pas. Ensuite il s'arrêta, eut un mouvement de recul, s'insulta pendant un moment, sortit le téléphone de sa poche et ouvrit l'email de Sherlock.

**À : sherlocksh à scienceofdeduction . co . uk **(3)**  
**

**De : wo à epg . com  
**

**Cher Mr. Holmes,**

**Un client potentiel et homme influent aimerait vraiment s'entretenir avec vous – c'est important. Votre récent travail avec la Royal Bank of London était sensationnel – nous pensons que vous êtes une personne sur laquelle on peut compter pour gérer les choses avec discrétion. Veuillez être chez vous dimanche après-midi, vers une heure. **

John regarda sa montre. 11h53. Il jeta un œil au téléphone, à la station de métro au loin, puis de l'autre côté de Baker Street en direction de l'appartement.

« John Hamish Watson, tu es un sacré idiot, » se lamenta-t-il avant de remonter Baker Street vers le 221B.

(1) Marque de thé britannique largement consommée dans le pays.

(2) Grande librairie célèbre à Londres.

(3) Pour les adresses email, les "à" sont à lire comme des arobases, ff ne les affiche pas. Et j'ai été obligée de tout espacer.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Chris Kramm

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'histoire de Chris Kramm**

Sherlock était exactement là où John l'avait laissé quand il revint à l'appartement.

« Tu as trouvé un bon livre ? » demanda poliment Sherlock.

« Tu sais sacrément bien que je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu'à la librairie. De quoi parle cet email ? »

Sherlock sourit et se redressa. « C'est ce pour quoi j'aimerais que tu m'aides, John. »

« Eh bien, en tout cas, c'est une affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins tu auras de quoi faire. Du temps s'est écoulé depuis… » John s'interrompit et Sherlock ne compléta pas la phrase. Les deux hommes s'étaient installés dans un silence inconfortable concernant l'incident de la piscine qui avait été le point culminant de la dernière affaire de Sherlock. Ils avaient aussi d'un accord tacite décidé de ne pas évoquer le fait que Moriarty était, de ce qu'ils en savaient, toujours bel et bien dans la nature.

Sherlock avait essayé, bien sûr. Pendant la période de convalescence de John, Sherlock avait collecté toutes les informations qu'il avait pu trouver sur James Moriarty (le _professeur _James Moriarty, se rappela John – Sherlock avait découvert que quelqu'un avait donné à ce psychopathe un Doctorat en Criminologie, comme par hasard). Mais la piste s'était rapidement totalement tarie et Sherlock avait laissé tomber. _Des données, _avait-il dit, _je n'ai pratiquement pas de données. Il est dangereux de faire des hypothèses sans données._

Sherlock parla finalement, brisant la tension. « Tu as raison, c'est une affaire potentielle. Maintenant, il faut savoir qu'en général je déteste jouer les détectives privés pour les gens. Rechercher des amants infidèles, mettre fin aux problèmes financiers des gens, tout ça est tellement en-dessous de moi. » Il tendit la main, prit son téléphone et afficha l'email. « Mais ça… c'est très intéressant en effet. Il se pourrait que j'accepte. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté. « Juste à cause de cet email ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? »

Sherlock fit un sourire en coin, prenant cet air intelligent qui rendait John légèrement mal à l'aise. « Allez, John, fais un essai. Que peux-tu déduire de cet email ? »

« Quoi, de ça ? C'est juste un email, Sherlock, il est clair que rien – »

« Oui, et quand les gens décident d'ingérer du poison _il est clair _que c'est un suicide. » Sherlock fixa John du regard. « Allez, John. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. « Hum… ok. » Il afficha à nouveau l'email sur l'écran de son téléphone. « Eh bien, pour commencer, je ne reconnais pas l'adresse du compte email. Ça doit être une adresse d'entreprise ou quelque chose du genre. »

Sherlock acquiesça. « Bien, John. Autre chose ? »

« L'auteur a écrit 'monsieur' en utilisant un point (1). Un américain, donc ? »

« Ponctué. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a _ponctué_ 'monsieur' avec un point. Pas écrit. Mais oui, américain, bien trouvé, John, » concéda Sherlock. Ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou flatté par la réaction de Sherlock, et toujours dans l'expectative, John continua à parcourir l'email.

« Je – je ne sais pas, Sherlock, je ne trouve rien d'autre. Il n'y a rien dans ces phrases d'inhabituel, rien qui ressorte. »

Sherlock soupira. « Vraiment, John, je t'ai vu mieux faire. » Il se leva, et John se prépara pour ce qui arrivait.

« John, souviens-toi de mes méthodes. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu remarques dans le style d'écriture ? »

« Hum, je sais pas, il est normal, j'imagine. »

« Exactement, John ! Quand tu écris un email, avec quelle fréquence utilises-tu des phrases comme 'aimerait vraiment', ou t'embêtes-tu à taper des tirets, à mettre des majuscules, à mettre la bonne ponctuation ? Vraiment, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as envoyé un email avec une _salutation _? »

« Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas juste être poli ? Il veut t'engager, après tout. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un qui cherche à être poli se contente de t'annoncer qu'il arrive et s'attend à ce que tu sois présent pour l'attendre ? »

« Bon point. »

« Donc, nous avons un style d'écriture formel mais quelqu'un qui ne ressent pas le besoin d'être formel envers la personne à qui il écrit. Par conséquent, l'homme auquel nous avons affaire est – »

« Prétentieux ? »

« John, tu n'essaies même pas, je le sais. Il est intelligent. Et pas seulement intelligent, mais cette forme d'intelligence particulière qui considère des choses comme la grammaire et les majuscules très importantes. Nous avons affaire à un – oh, quel est le terme commun déjà – un 'nerd', John. »

« Il me semble que tu étais plutôt obsédé par ma grammaire et ma ponctuation ce matin, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ? »

« Ça fait de moi le seul détective consultant du monde. Maintenant – » continua-t-il, ignorant le commentaire de John comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, « - quelqu'un d'intelligent, quelqu'un qui a le sens du détail, quelqu'un, qui est du genre 'nerd', envoie cet email particulier avec cette adresse email particulière. _Wo arobase EPG point com_. Tu as déduit, correctement, que ce n'est pas un serveur mail ordinaire, par conséquent c'est probablement une adresse email d'entreprise. Et si epg-point-com est le serveur mail, alors… » En quelques clics sur son téléphone, Sherlock avait le site web. Il brandit l'écran de téléphone devant John comme un athlète qui venait de gagner une médaille.

« Electronic Programming Group ? »

« EPG, exactement. C'est une société de programmation, une jeune société de technologie qui vient de la Silicon Valley. »

« Donc c'est un programmeur en informatique. » John acquiesça. « Ça collerait avec la supposition que ce soit un nerd. »

Sherlock grogna. « C'est une déduction, John, pas une supposition, et, s'il te plaît, essaie d'aller plus loin. Regarde l'adresse. Wo ? Quel genre d'adresse ça peut bien être, surtout pour une adresse d'entreprise ? La plupart des entreprises donnent des adresses avec nom complet à leurs employés. Et il faut considérer le fait extrêmement important que cet employé en particulier, avec ce compte email très étrange, me contacte pour un problème d'importance qui requiert de la discrétion, et se sent suffisamment à l'aise et libre de déterminer quand et où nous nous rencontrerons sans attendre ma réponse. Qui au monde correspondrait à cette description ? »

« Ça suffit, Sherlock. Tu peux juste me le dire ? »

« Non, non, je pense que je vais le laisser te le dire lui-même, » dit Sherlock, souriant à la fenêtre.

« Attends, il est ici ? » Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, John entendit le vrombissement d'une automobile qui se garait sous leur fenêtre. John regarda l'heure sur sa montre. « Il est une heure moins le quart ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit quelle heure il était ? » John sauta de son siège. « L'appartement est un vrai foutoir ! »

Sherlock sourit et regarda par la fenêtre pendant que John courait dans le salon, remettant en place des piles de feuilles et jetant de la vaisselle sale – parfois très ancienne, à en juger par ce qui y poussait – dans l'évier.

La sonnette retentit. John se retourna vivement et décida qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux. « Bien, ça doit être lui. Je serai dans ma chambre alors. »

Sherlock le regarda, perplexe. « Et tu raterais le plus amusant ? Ce serait dommage. Reste, assieds-toi. » Sherlock attrapa le coussin avec l'Union Jack sur le canapé, le jeta sur le fauteuil, et le désigna d'un grand geste. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Très bien. Mais si quelqu'un fait un commentaire sur l'état de l'appartement, ce sera de ta faute. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un coup fut frappé sur la porte de leur salon, et Sherlock émit un « Entrez ! »

L'homme qui entra ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que John se faisait du nerd type. Il était grand, même plus grand que Sherlock, mais avec la musculature de John. Le seul détail qui montrait qu'il travaillait dans l'informatique dans sa tenue était ses épaisses – très épaisses, exceptionnellement épaisses, pensa John – lunettes à monture en plastique, qui déformaient son visage et empêchaient de bien voir ses traits. Le reste de sa tenue, cependant – des baskets éraflées, un jean, un ample sweat à capuche de Yale porté par-dessus un t-shirt trop grand – était typique pour un touriste américain venu à Londres. Il parcourut l'appartement d'un coup d'œil – John vit son regard se poser brièvement sur le crâne sur le manteau de cheminée et se frappa mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir fourré dans les coussins du canapé – puis l'étranger parla.

« Vous avez reçu mon email ? » dit-il dans son accent américain. « J'ai essayé d'être à l'heure. »

« S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, » dit Sherlock, souriant et désignant le canapé. John essaya de ne pas rire – Sherlock le sociopathe pouvait sans aucun doute faire semblant, au moins, de connaître les bonnes manières quand c'était à son avantage. _Pourquoi ne pense-t-il jamais que ce serait à son avantage d'être un peu plus gentil avec moi ? _se demanda distraitement John.

Sherlock continua. « Comme vous le savez, je suis Sherlock Holmes, détective, et voici mon ami et collègue, le docteur John Watson. Vous êtes ? »

Le grand homme cligna des yeux. « Ah ouais, j'imagine que je ne me suis pas présenté. Kramm, Chris Kramm, enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux. » Chris serra la main de Sherlock et tendit la main pour serrer celle de John, mais hésita un moment, le regardant étrangement.

Sherlock ferma longuement les yeux, et John sut que c'était pour s'empêcher de les lever au ciel de manière exagérée. « M. Kramm, mon collègue est une homme en qui j'ai la plus grande confiance et à qui je me fie entièrement. Il était absolument nécessaire à mon succès dans l'affaire de la banque de Londres. Je suis certain que vous pouvez – »

« S'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille – » commença John, se levant.

« Je suis certain que vous pouvez dire devant cet homme tout ce que vous voulez me dire, » termina Sherlock, repoussant John dans le fauteuil d'une forte poigne sur son épaule. Le visiteur sembla réfléchir un instant.

Sherlock fit son meilleur sourire signifiant 'je perds patience et j'essaie de le cacher'. « J'ai bien peur que ce soit nous deux ou rien. »

John tenta de garder un air neutre – il y avait un client potentiel dans la pièce, après tout, il devrait essayer d'avoir l'air professionnel – mais les mots de Sherlock le réchauffaient étrangement et il devait lutter pour réprimer un sourire. Ami et collègue ? Absolument essentiel ? Nous deux ou rien ? De combien de personnes Sherlock avait-il parlé ainsi dans sa vie ? La raison de John lui dit que Sherlock était plus chaleureux que d'habitude et plus poli que d'habitude parce qu'il voulait s'assurer l'affaire, mais quelque chose d'autre que la raison – quelque chose qui venait du même endroit que ce sentiment trop familier d'inquiétude – lui faisait espérer que ce n'étaient pas purement et simplement des mensonges.

Malgré lui, John se souciait que Sherlock se soucie de lui.

« Très bien, je suppose que c'est bon, » dit Chris après un moment, acquiesçant. « J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, et votre travail avec la banque de Londres était vraiment sensationnel. La nouvelle est arrivée jusqu'aux States. » Il s'assit sur le canapé. « Hé, c'est un vrai crâne ? »

Sherlock mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Plus vite vous m'expliquerez votre situation, plus vite je pourrai commencer à vous aider vous et votre entreprise, M. le Président. »

« Ok, eh bien, vous voyez, j'ai – » commença Chris. Puis il se leva, une étrange expression sur le visage. « M. le Président ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je – je ne suis pas le président de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste un employé, vous voyez, je n'ai jamais – »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Chris s'interrompit. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, enleva les lunettes ridiculement énormes de son visage, et se rassit, se frottant les yeux. « Ah, de qui je me moque ? »

John fit passer son regard entre les deux hommes. « Euh, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Sherlock était rayonnant. « John, j'aimerais te présenter William Ormstein, PDG d'EPG, l'une des firmes de programmation et d'ingénierie informatique les plus prospères de la Silicon Valley. »

John resta bouche bée alors que Chris – non, William – riait. « Eh bien, ils m'ont dit que vous étiez le meilleur, et vous avez clairement compris mon petit numéro. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû m'embêter. »

Sherlock acquiesça. « C'est vrai, j'ai su qui vous étiez avant même que vous franchissiez cette porte. Je suis sûr que vous croyiez que votre adresse email de travail était assez vague pour ne pas vous trahir, mais le docteur Watson et moi n'avons pas été dupes longtemps. »

John siffla doucement. Maintenant, bien sûr, tout prenait sens – l'adresse email correspondait aux initiales de William Ormstein, le genre d'adresse email que seul un PDG ou un autre cadre supérieur choisirait ou pourrait choisir. Cela expliquait aussi la manière dont l'homme avait décidé de l'heure de sa visite – quelqu'un qui possédait une vaste fortune dans la technologie était sûrement habitué à donner ses propres conditions, même si ça n'avait rien de menaçant. Mais c'était une chose de tout comprendre maintenant, avec l'homme en face de lui. Mais tout comprendre sans même le voir… John, même après tout ce temps, ne manquait jamais d'être ébahi par les capacités de déduction de son colocataire. Ce qui l'ébahissait encore plus était que Sherlock insiste sur le fait que John y était pour quoi que ce soit. Il décida de le prendre comme un compliment, souriant pour lui-même alors que la conversation se poursuivait.

« Ma quoi ? » dit William, puis il comprit. « Ah, oui. C'est drôle, ça ne m'avait jamais trahi avant. La plupart des gens ne font pas attention à ce genre de choses. »

« C'est pour ça que la plupart des gens ne sont pas détectives consultants. Maintenant, M. Ormstein – »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi William. »

« William, je suis vraiment, vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi un milliardaire américain qui a fait sa fortune dans la technologie recherche les services d'un détective consultant britannique, loin de chez lui, sous un faux nom, demandant à le rencontrer en face-à-face et évitant d'attirer l'attention des médias et de la police. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, ce n'est plus la peine d'utiliser des subterfuges. »

William soupira. « Très bien, allons-y. Avant que je lance EPG, il y a peut-être une décennie, j'étais un programmeur freelance, je prenais des boulots temporaires ici et là, en essayant de joindre les deux bouts – bon sang, les loyers dans la Vallée étaient tellement – » il s'interrompit, et John ne se demanda pas pourquoi car l'impatience de Sherlock était palpable – « enfin bref, vers cette époque, mes amis et moi, eh bien… on a commencé à s'ennuyer. »

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin. John gémit intérieurement. Le mot _ennui _était rapidement en train de devenir celui qu'il aimait le moins.

« J'ai créé un virus – un virus informatique. C'était à la mode, à l'époque, vous savez – le virus ILOVEYOU venait juste de balayer le pays, faisait la une des journaux, et nous tous, on voulait voir si on pouvait le battre, en faire un plus performant. On a tous essayé. Le mien, » John remarqua que William ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « le mien était le meilleur. Il lisait votre historique, faisait des captures d'écran de vos sites les plus visités et en envoyait un nombre interminable de copies dans votre boîte mail et dans celle de vos contacts. »

Les yeux de John s'agrandirent, alors qu'il pensait aux dommages potentiels – sans parler de l'embarras – qu'un tel virus pourrait causer. « Wow, ça a beaucoup de potentiel pour être vraiment… pas bon. »

Sherlock se tenait devant la fenêtre, faisant passer sa main sur le rebord. « Mais vous ne l'avez jamais lancé ? »

William leva les yeux. « Oh que non, bon sang. C'était seulement une question de capacités, de programmation. Pour faire les malins. Aucun de nous ne voulait, vous savez, avoir des problèmes. » William déglutit, se tordant les mains. « Nous avons partagé des copies, sur CD-ROM, nous les avons essayés sur des vieux ordinateurs à jeter avec un intranet protégé. C'était juste pour s'amuser. »

John grogna. « Des copies ? » Il croyait comprendre où cela menait, et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

William grimaça, confirmant les soupçons de John. « Quelques mois ont passé, on s'est lassés de ce jeu, les nouvelles se sont taries. Environ un an après, nous nous sommes tous rassemblés pour détruire les CD-ROM. Les programmes n'avaient jamais été utilisés sur des machines reliées à internet, et j'aurais juré que nous avions détruit toutes les copies, mais – »

« - mais il en reste une quelque part. » termina Sherlock.

William acquiesça. « Quelqu'un a une copie de mon virus, M. Holmes. Ils m'ont contacté, me l'ont montré. Et ils ont menacé de l'utiliser. »

« Il ou elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« _Quelqu'un _est un mot singulier. Le pronom qui lui correspond doit aussi être singulier. Pas _ils. Il. _Ou _Elle_. »

William soupira. « Elle. »

« Son nom ? »

« Irène Adler. »

« Et qui est cette Irène Adler pour vous ? »

William rougit. John n'avait pas besoin d'être détective consultant pour saisir ce qui se passait. « Elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie du groupe, elle était si jeune à l'époque. Elle était ma – enfin, nous n'avons jamais vraiment – c'était un peu comme, vous savez, une amitié avec des avantages ? »

Sherlock soupira. « Alors combien veut-elle ? »

« C'est le truc, M. Holmes. Elle n'a pas demandé d'argent. J'ai même proposé de l'acheter, mais elle refuse. »

« Intéressant. Et si elle utilise ce virus, les conséquences seront catastrophiques. »

William acquiesça. « Exactement. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

« Ah oui ? »

William rougit davantage, cette fois de honte. « Ça faisait partie du jeu, vous voyez. Quel intérêt y avait-il à créer le virus le plus efficace et dévastateur du monde si personne ne savait que vous l'aviez fait ? »

« Oh, je vois. Il a une sorte de signature. »

« Une e-signature. Certains schémas dans le code, certaines nuances dans les performances des programmes. Quiconque connaissant un peu mes programmes serait capable de remonter directement jusqu'à moi. »

John secoua la tête. _Pas étonnant que ce type n'ait pas voulu aller voir la police. _Sherlock, pour sa part, garda une expression neutre. « Donc, les faits sont les suivants. Irène Adler a votre virus informatique, elle l'a obtenu de vous sur un CD-ROM. Si elle l'utilise, et elle menace de le faire, non seulement elle causera des millions de livres de dégâts informatiques dans le monde, en endommageant probablement quelques réputations au passage, mais vous serez impliqué dans le crime car des preuves montreraient que vous avez envoyé le virus. »

William soupira. « Je serais complètement ruiné. EPG serait détruite. Oh, tous mes employés… » Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. John se surprit à penser _pauvre diable_ puis se souvint que ce pauvre diable avait créé un dangereux virus simplement pour épater ses amis. Était-il possible de considérer quelqu'un à la fois comme un _pauvre diable _et un _vrai nul_ ?

Sherlock continua. « J'en déduis qu'Irène est à Londres ou dans les alentours, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu me voir. »

« Oui, elle vit à Londres depuis un moment. Mais elle m'a seulement contacté récemment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à prendre contact tout à coup, après toutes ces années ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Comme j'ai dit, elle n'a pas demandé d'argent. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. J'ai proposé vraiment, vraiment beaucoup mais elle refuse quand même. »

« Avez-vous essayé de lui reprendre le disque ? »

« Vous voulez dire, m'introduire chez elle et le voler ? »

Son expression était indignée, mais Sherlock le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux, et cette expression se transforma en soumission. « Nous avons essayé. Deux fois. En engageant des hommes. Pas de chance. Nous n'avons même pas pu trouver d'ordinateur dans son appartement. Nous avons aussi essayé de lui voler son sac, une fois, au cas où elle le garderait avec elle. Toujours rien. »

Sherlock rit sèchement. « Eh bien, c'est un léger problème. »

William eut un petit rire de dédain. « C'est un peu plus que ça pour moi, et vraiment pour le monde si elle fait ce qu'elle menace de faire. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle ne l'a pas encore fait ? »

« Oh, nous le saurions. Tout ce qui comporte un circuit intégré et une connexion internet serait figé et inutilisable en l'espace de quelques heures. »

John pensa aux ascenseurs, aux équipements d'hôpitaux, au Ministère de la Défense… puis il remarqua que Sherlock tripotait son Blackberry d'un air absent. _Bien sûr, sa première pensée est pour sa machine à textos._

« Vous restez à Londres pour le moment, William ? »

« Oui, au Hilton à la gare de Paddington. »

« Alors nous vous y contacterons quand nous aurons un résultat. »

« Faites donc. Je ne pourrai pas dormir avant que cette affaire ne soit résolue. » William se leva et se tourna vers la porte.

« Et – » continua Sherlock, « - le tarif ? »

John lança un regard à Sherlock, mais William se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et sortit une liasse de billets de la poche de son jean. « Voilà – » dit-il en comptant, « - 15 000 $. Désolé, c'est en dollars américains, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller au bureau de change en venant. Considérez ça comme une avance. »

John en fut abasourdi. C'était très proche de 10 000 £ - et c'était juste l'acompte ? Sherlock, comme toujours imperturbable, prit les billets de sa main gauche, et serra la main de William avec la droite. « Et une dernière chose, William, » termina Sherlock. « Vous avez bien l'adresse londonienne d'Irène, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sherlock avait enregistré l'adresse dans les contacts de son Blackberry et William Ormstein était sur le chemin du retour vers son hôtel de Paddington. John, pour sa part, tenait une liasse de billets américains tellement large que c'en était embarrassant et essayait de calculer combien de mois de loyer il tenait entre ses mains.

« Eh bien, John, je dirais que c'était un peu plus intéressant que des mots croisés, pas toi ? » dit Sherlock, ce grand et charmant sourire signifiant 'j'ai une affaire' plaqué sur le visage.

John essaya de garder un air neutre. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas un bon vieux meurtre, mais un larcin créatif avec un peu de chantage et une pointe de danger high-tech international fera l'affaire, je suppose. » Il lança un regard en coin à Sherlock. « Quoique dix mille livres valent une énorme quantité de bouquins de mots croisés. »

Sherlock le fixa pendant une seconde. Puis le détective rit, plaça ses deux mains sur les côtés du visage de John, l'attira à lui et – _bon sang _– l'embrassa brusquement sur le dessus de la tête avant de le repousser et de se retourner vivement pour faire face à la fenêtre. « Ah John, j'adore ça quand tu es en pleine forme. Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire – »

« Est-ce que tu viens de m'embrasser ? »

« Tout ce que nous avons à faire – » continua Sherlock, l'ignorant, bien que John ne put manquer un léger rosissement sur les joues de l'autre homme, « c'est se rendre à cette adresse et voir ce que nous pouvons apprendre, et bien sûr, si Scotland Yard peut être utile. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient nous surprendre. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de – »

« _John. _J'ai besoin que tu ailles au Yard, parle à Lestrade et demande des informations sur Irène Adler. » Sherlock traversa la pièce en deux enjambées et lança son manteau à John.

« Attends, Sherlock. »

« Sans attendre ! Vas-y ! Je dois me rendre à l'adresse d'Adler. » Sherlock le poussait de l'autre côté de la porte, avec un peu plus que son empressement habituel.

« Non, Sherlock, attends une seconde, bon Dieu ! »

Sherlock s'arrêta effectivement un moment. Il croisa le regard de John et quelque chose sembla s'adoucir juste un peu dans son expression. John crut voir quelque chose comme une pointe de peur – quelque chose qui rappelait les pointeurs laser et les vestes explosives – mais ça avait disparu en un éclair. « John, je suis sûr que tu as remarqué ma tendance à devenir assez excité quand je travaille. Je t'assure que je n'avais aucune intention de blesser ton égo franchement fragile, et ce de manière alarmante, de mâle, et ça ne se reproduira p– »

« Non non, Sherlock, oublie ça, » John fit un geste de la main pour mettre fin au fil des pensées de Sherlock. « Tu deviens fou quand tu es sur quelque chose, c'est bon, tout va bien. Ce que je voulais dire – »

« Tout va bien entre nous alors ? »

« Ce. Que. Je. Voulais. Dire. C'est que si Irène Adler voulait se venger, elle aurait déjà utilisé le virus. Si elle voulait l'argent de William, elle aurait pu l'avoir. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, au juste ? »

L'expression de Sherlock était étrange, difficile à déchiffrer. « Je pense qu'une fois que nous en saurons plus sur miss Adler, nous pourrons comprendre ses motivations. » Il s'interrompit. « Où ai-je laissé mon portable ? »

« À côté du crâne, je pense. Est-ce que je dois aller au bureau de change, alors ? »

Sherlock acquiesça, tournant le dos à John. John haussa les épaules, vérifia ses poches pour s'assurer que l'argent était bien rangé, et commença à descendre les escaliers. La perspective de gagner dix mille livres était assez présente dans son esprit. _Pour dix mille livres, Sherlock peut m'embrasser autant qu'il veut, _pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

(1) Petite nuance anglo-saxonne : les Britanniques écrivent monsieur en abrégé « Mr » et les Américains « Mr. » (j'ai donc laissé tel quel dans le chapitre précédent).

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Idiot

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Je remercie toutes celles qui laissent de gentilles reviews :) Voici le chapitre 4!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Idiot**

Sherlock compta dix-sept pas et entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit John traverser avec hâte Baker Street en direction de la station de métro. C'est seulement quand il fut absolument certain que John était hors de vue qu'il ramassa son crâne et le balança à travers l'appartement.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot_, se dit-il, encore, encore et encore, tirant sur ses cheveux sombres et arpentant l'appartement. Il y a quelques mois il n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque utiliser ce mot pour le qualifier, et l'aurait encore moins utilisé lui-même, mais il avait fallu que John Watson vienne changer cela. John _maudit stupide insensé ridicule merveilleux incroyable _John Watson.

Les choses étaient tellement simples avant. Résoudre une affaire, prendre une cigarette. Ou une pilule, ou une seringue, en fonction de la façon dont s'était déroulée l'affaire. Entrer dans un état comateux, parler au crâne, puis ne parler à personne pendant des jours. Recevoir un message de Lestrade, ou parfois de Mycroft, et partir sur une autre affaire. Et ainsi de suite.

_Et maintenant il y a John, avec son stupide thé et ses stupides pullovers et sa stupide petite amie (stupide, stupide, stupide petite amie) et ses stupides livres de mots croisés et sa stupide loyauté et sa stupide manie de sauver ma stupide vie et, et…_

Sherlock perdit son souffle et se jeta dans un siège. _Des sentiments. _Bon Dieu, était-ce ce que ressentait tout le temps tout le monde, avec leurs ridicules _sentiments_ qui suintaient de chacun de leurs pores comme une expérience qui aurait horriblement mal tourné ? Maintenant, même les expériences, même les plus bizarres, étaient prévisibles. C'était imprévisible et inexplicable et définitivement illogique et pas bon du tout.

Sauf… sauf quand ça l'était. Sauf quand John plaçait un mug de thé – jamais trop chaud – dans les mains prêtes de Sherlock. C'était une énigme, ce thé était – Sherlock savait comment faire bouillir de l'eau, comment faire tremper le thé pendant la bonne durée de temps, comment doser le sucre, mais le thé de Sherlock n'était pas le thé de John. Le thé de John était _bon_.

Sauf quand John rentrait avec les provisions, saluant chaleureusement – John était-il capable de saluer autrement ? – Mme Hudson, et montant les escaliers en courant. « Je suis rentré, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ? »

Sauf quand Sherlock avançait à la vitesse de la déduction, débitant fait logique après fait logique, pendant que tout le monde le regardait bouche bée et qu'il y avait John, le ridicule, stupide et incroyable JOHN, qui ne se contentait pas de suivre son raisonnement mais qui hochait la tête et souriait…

Bon sang, le sourire de John. Malgré lui, Sherlock laissa échapper ce qui était censé être un grognement et qui se rapprocha de manière gênante d'un gémissement. Il avait essayé des dizaines, des centaines de fois de comprendre ce qui rendait John spécial, ce qui, de toutes les personnes qui étaient entrées et sorties de la vie de Sherlock, faisait de John l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il n'y arrivait pas. John était la seule énigme impossible à résoudre. Le mieux qu'il pouvait trouver était que lorsque John souriait, Sherlock se sentait BIEN. C'était une raison bête, et ça n'avait aucun sens, et c'était stupide, stupide, stupide, et c'était BIEN.

Le baiser était une erreur. Sherlock Holmes ne faisait pas d'erreurs, mais il avait vu les autres en faire, savait à quoi ressemblait une erreur, et c'en était sans aucun doute une. Il avait _tellement_ essayé, depuis cette nuit à la piscine, depuis qu'il l'avait compris… il avait tellement essayé de le garder pour lui, de le réprimer, de le cacher. Et là, en l'espace d'un instant, d'une milliseconde de sa vie où il se laissait aller, où il cessait de réfléchir, il faisait une erreur stupide. C'était de la faute de John, vraiment, s'il était sur cette affaire avec lui, s'il était si intelligent, si drôle, si mignon…

_Pitié Sherlock, par-dessus tout, ne me qualifie pas de mignon._

Sherlock coinça ses genoux sous son menton. C'était le problème, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout serait parfait s'il pouvait juste dire à John ce qui se passait, s'il pouvait agir sur ces émotions, les mener à leur conclusion logique – aussi logiques que puissent être des émotions en tout cas.

Mais Sherlock connaissait assez le monde pour savoir que ça n'arriverait pas. John voulait une femme. Bien que Sherlock ait, très tôt après leur rencontre, commencé à garder son radar actif pour détecter le moindre signe, même le plus petit, montrant que John pourrait un jour être intéressé par un homme, il fut déçu à chaque fois. Les hommes, en général, voulaient des femmes. Si un homme qui voulait des femmes était approché par un autre homme, eh bien vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes (ou même l'inspecteur Lestrade) pour savoir que ça allait mal se terminer.

La logique dictait d'arrêter de ressentir cela. Il n'y avait raisonnablement aucun espoir pour que ces sentiments débouchent sur quelque chose, alors ils devraient juste s'éteindre. Quand vous ne pouvez pas gagner aux échecs, vous abaissez votre roi; quand vous ne pouvez pas gagner aux cartes, vous vous couchez. Et il avait essayé, Dieu comme il avait essayé. Depuis l'instant où il avait compris ses sentiments pour John, Sherlock les avait réprimés de toutes ses forces mais pourtant, il semblait totalement incapable de s'en débarrasser. Au contraire, ils continuaient à s'échapper de lui, se déversant dans l'appartement, sur John, sur lui-même et sur tout le reste.

Et maintenant Moriarty était au courant. Bien que pas un mot n'ait été entendu sur ou venant de Moriarty depuis cette nuit à la piscine, Sherlock n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui car Moriarty _savait_. Sa plus grande faiblesse avait été exposée à son plus grand ennemi. Sherlock rejoua la scène inlassablement dans sa tête.

_Un sourire et un haussement d'épaule. « Si tu ne te retire pas…je te brûlerai. Je brûlerai ton _cœur_. »_

_Du calme, du calme, tu peux sortir John d'ici. « Je tiens de source sûre que je n'en ai pas. »_

_Un rire, un regard vers l'autre homme présent dans la pièce. « Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »_

John était le cœur de Sherlock et Moriarty le savait. Moriarty en était sorti plus fort et Sherlock… Sherlock en était sorti dans un sale état. Dans un tel état, qu'il ne pouvait apparemment même plus contrôler ses pulsions aléatoires, comme l'avait montré le (_stupidestupidestupide_) baiser. Comment était-il supposé garder John en sécurité ?

D'où le marché avec Mycroft. Le marché qu'il détestait, que John, s'il était au courant, détesterait. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Pas de porte de sortie, pas de retour en arrière. Seulement la possibilité d'aller de l'avant, entre les griffes d'un amour irraisonnable, ridicule et stupidement idiot, vers ce qui devait arriver pour que John reste en sécurité et qu'il reste _ici_.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas avoir John. Mais il pouvait être près de lui. Il pouvait l'aimer. Il pouvait le protéger. Et il pouvait être son ami. Toutes ces choses étaient celles qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties ou voulu ressentir envers un autre être humain – logiquement, ça devrait être plus que suffisant pour atteindre une satisfaction émotionnelle et le faire sortir de sa misère.

Mais le crâne qui traînait dans le coin, dont un bicuspide s'était brisé sous la force avec laquelle il avait frappé le mur, montrait la vérité dans tout son ridicule et son illogisme.

Sherlock soupira et fit de son mieux pour ravaler la plus grande partie de cette vague d'émotion en affichant l'adresse d'Irène Adler sur son portable. Puis, il fit une recherche autour de l'adresse, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait… ah, voilà.

Sherlock se leva et remit sa veste en place. Maintenant, au moins, il avait le travail.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Acolytes et Casques

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Un chapitre plus long qui devrait compenser le précédent. Merci à quiche pour sa review non signée!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Acolytes et Casques de chantier**

Le trajet en métro jusqu'au Yard fut assez court. Après s'être rapidement rendu au bureau de change puis à la banque (_pas moyen de gagner du temps avec une machine à carte_, s'était-il dit sarcastiquement), John avait envoyé sur le chemin un SMS annonçant son arrivée imminente à Lestrade, de manière à ce que l'inspecteur principal l'attende à l'entrée pour lui faire passer la sécurité.

« Ça ne concerne pas Moriarty, si ? Est-ce que Sherlock a trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Lestrade alors que l'ascenseur les amenait au quatrième étage et à ses bureaux principaux. Lestrade était l'un des seuls au Yard à en savoir un peu sur Moriarty et, bien que l'affaire ait été officiellement reprise par les services secrets, John savait qu'il recherchait toujours des informations sur le sujet.

« Non, non, désolé, » dit John. « En fait, nous avons besoin de vérifier les antécédents de quelqu'un. Sherlock est sur une affaire privée. »

Lestrade le fixa. « Docteur, je sais que je dois beaucoup à cet homme, mais franchement, il ne peut pas demander à la police de vérifier des antécédents pour lui aux frais de l'État pour toutes ses affaires privées. »

John cligna des yeux. _Ah, c'est vrai. _Il était tellement habitué à voir la police sauter quand Sherlock disait de sauter qu'il avait manqué de prendre en considération le fait que cela arrivait habituellement sur des enquêtes officielles menées par la police. Mais leur client, Ormstein, avait évité d'aller voir la police, donc le fait que John demande de l'aide à la police s'approchait dangereusement de l'entorse d'une quelconque loi, il en était certain.

Voyant la confusion sur le visage de John, Lestrade soupira. « Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas. C'est un peu un soulagement, en fait. D'habitude il vient lui-même et je dois l'écouter brailler avec Anderson pendant que je parcours les rapports. »

John sourit à cela pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur. Lestrade continua pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau.

« Je suppose que je vais regretter d'avoir demandé, mais il est sur quoi ? »

« Une affaire de chantage. Enfin, nous pensons que c'est une affaire de chantage. Mais le suspect n'a pas vraiment fait de chantage pour le moment. » John continua, « Donc techniquement, il n'y a pas eu de crime. »

« Et donc techniquement, vous ne brisez aucune loi en m'enlevant l'affaire, » concéda Lestrade avec un sourire. « Et toujours techniquement, je ne brise qu'un peu de protocole de police en vous aidant. »

Ils avaient atteint son bureau. Lestrade s'assit devant son ordinateur et commença à taper. John resta debout et regarda par la fenêtre. Lestrade avait une belle vue sur Westminster de sa fenêtre – les tours de l'abbaye de Westminster étaient clairement visibles, avec une partie du Big Ben lui-même.

« Nom ? » demanda Lestrade.

« Hmm ? Oh, Adler, Irène Adler ? »

« De nationalité britannique ? »

« Non, américaine. »

Lestrade soupira. « Donc Interpol va aussi devoir être impliqué. Cet homme est énervant. »

John sourit. Même sans être présent, Sherlock avait la capacité de faire faire aux gens ce qu'il voulait. Il rit un peu à cette pensée, puis réalisa qu'il était là, à l'autre bout de Londres, à faire ce que Sherlock voulait. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point ça ne l'embêtait pas.

« Geoff, » fit une voix familière derrière John, et il se retourna. _Oh bordel – Anderson. _« Geoff, j'ai enfin reçu les sachets de preuves pour cette tentative de viol à Covent Garden. Ça ne devrait prendre que quelques heures et après nous – » Anderson s'arrêta quand il vit John à la fenêtre. « Oh, Dr. Watson, salut. Vous venez enfin dénoncer votre colocataire pour possession illégale ? Ou peut-être trafiquer des preuves ? »

Il dit ces mots avec un sourire, presque comme s'il plaisantait – presque comme s'il plaisantait _avec John_, et que John était censé se joindre à lui pour dire ces choses amusantes sur Sherlock. Le sentiment familier frappa à nouveau sa poitrine et il réprima l'envie d'attraper Anderson et le jeter par la fenêtre. Au lieu de ça, il se força à lui rendre son sourire.

« Non, Anderson, je demande juste à Lestrade un coup de main pour quelque chose. »

« Et tu l'aides, Geoff ? Tu sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le tordu et sa pratique privée – qui est illégale et non déclarée, si tu t'en souviens bien ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire le moindre effort pour ce psychopathe – »

« Ce psychopathe – » interrompit Lestrade, « - est responsable de la résolution de six des huit dernières affaires classées qui sont passées par ce bureau, Anderson. » Lestrade avait l'air usé, comme s'il avait déjà eu cette conversation. « Et il aurait probablement fait les huit s'il n'était pas opposé à ta présence sur les scènes de crimes. »

« C'est moi qui suis le foutu officier de police, pas lui. Je peux y être si je veux. »

John, qui avait regardé tout cet échange en sentant le sentiment dans sa poitrine se transformer en colère pure et simple, finit par parler. « Ce n'est pas un psychopathe. »

Les deux officiers tournèrent la tête vers lui. Anderson parla. « Psychopathe, sociopathe, peu importe le mot qu'il veut utiliser, ça reste un tordu et il n'est pas un agent de la loi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le moindre d'entre nous devrait gaspiller sa salive pour lui de toute façon. »

« Je vais vous demander de faire attention à votre ton, Anderson, s'il vous plaît. » John remarqua avec amusement qu'Anderson utilisait le prénom de Lestrade mais que Lestrade n'utilisait pas le sien. Apparemment Sherlock n'était pas la seule personne de sa connaissance à avoir de l'antipathie pour le médecin légiste.

« Quoi ? Oh, très bien, Geoff, très bien. » Anderson soupira et se tourna pour partir, s'attardant un moment sur John. « Désolé pour vous, Dr. Watson, avoir à courir dans Londres pour votre fichu coloc. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous le laissez vous diriger… »

Le corps de John se tendit. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes ici à cause de lui, non ? Parce qu'il vous a dit de venir ? Tout ce que j'dis, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il prend l'avantage. »

John essaya de détendre ses mains, qu'il avait, il s'en rendit compte, transformées en poings. Soudain, l'agréable sentiment d'insouciance d'il y a un moment ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. « Quand j'aurai besoin de votre opinion, Anderson, je la demanderai. »

Anderson soupira. « Et voilà, le Dr. Watson en mode chien fidèle. Vraiment, docteur, trouvez un nouvel appart' avant qu'on perde tout espoir pour vous. »

« Assez ! » interrompit Lestrade. « Ça vaut pour tous les deux, » souligna-t-il, jetant un regard à John. « Anderson, si vous avez des preuves sur lesquelles travailler, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Docteur, venez par ici, je pense que j'ai ce que vous cherchiez. » Anderson quitta rapidement la pièce, secouant la tête. John prit une profonde inspiration, se secoua, et s'avança vers le bureau de Lestrade.

« Ouaip, nous y voilà. Adler, Irène. 28 ans, de New Brunswick, New Jersey. A vécu à New York, en Californie, dans l'Ohio, le Maryland, maintenant à Londres. Est allées à la fac à Oberlin… a travaillé un temps pour l'opéra de Baltimore… » Lestrade finit de lire. « C'est tout. »

John fit un pas en arrière. « C'est tout ? »

« Eh bien, à moins que vous ayez besoin du compte-rendu de ses dépenses, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Pas de casier, pas de condamnation, pas même une arrestation. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu ne serait-ce qu'une amende pour excès de vitesse. » Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête. « On dirait une gentille fille. On est sûrs que c'est un maître-chanteur ? »

« Pratiquement sûrs… » répondit John, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Anderson était un con, bien sûr, mais quelque chose dans ses mots – quelque chose dans la façon dont il avait raillé _trouvez un nouvel appart' avant qu'on perde tout espoir pour vous _rendait John nerveux et étrangement gêné. Qu'est-ce que les gens pensaient de lui au juste ici ?

« Désolé, docteur, » termina Lestrade. « On dirait que vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien. »

« Ouais, pour rien. » John se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais trouver mon chemin tout seul, ok ? »

« Aucun problème, et, docteur ? » appela Lestrade. John s'arrêta. « Faites-moi savoir s'il s'attire des ennuis, ok ? »

John hocha la tête et partit, portant son malaise avec lui jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble.

ooo

John retourna au 221B pour le trouver vide, ce qui était tout aussi bien. Sa dispute avec Anderson l'avait perturbé et il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Accrochant sa veste et se versant un verre d'eau, John s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, mit le coussin avec l'Union Jack sur ses genoux, et réfléchit.

_Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous le laissez vous diriger… _

Malgré lui, John devait admettre que ces mots l'avaient mis hors de lui, non pas parce qu'ils étaient faux mais parce que, pour beaucoup, ils étaient vrais. Il laissait vraiment Sherlock le diriger, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi la plupart du temps. Il se disait que c'était par admiration pour les talents de Sherlock, admiration qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait une véritable connexion avec l'homme qui avait refusé de s'enfuir quand John lui en avait donné l'occasion, l'homme qui aurait préféré rester et mourir avec John plutôt que s'enfuir et vivre sans lui. John connaissait très bien le genre de liens qui se forgeaient sur les champs de bataille, et la loyauté qui coulait dans les veines d'un soldat.

Et pourtant, il ne partageait pas de logement avec la moindre connaissance militaire. Il était à peine resté en contact avec eux, en fait. Et il ne courait certainement pas dans tout Londres à leur service. Il réservait ces choses-là uniquement à Sherlock.

John remua dans son fauteuil alors que d'autres souvenirs plus douloureux faisaient surface.

_Les gens deviennent tellement sentimentaux quand il s'agit de leurs animaux de compagnie…_

_Ton petit chien-chien est en danger de mort…_

_C'était une expérience, Rover…_

John Watson n'était l'animal de compagnie de personne. Il n'était pas non plus un acolyte, un petit copain, un sous-fifre ou un complice. De temps en temps il laissait Sherlock s'en sortir avec le terme d'_assistant_, mais c'était seulement parce que John savait comment Sherlock définissait _assistant _: la seule personne au monde qui puisse vraiment le comprendre.

Mais si l'esprit de John se rebellait totalement contre les paroles d'Anderson et, bien sûr, les paroles de Moriarty, pourquoi se retrouvait-il à agir de manière répétée comme… comme… eh bien, à agir comme un _chien fidèle _?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il savait que Sherlock avait assez de charisme pour se pointer à n'importe quel moment, quand ça lui chantait. Il pouvait manipuler des témoins, mettre sens-dessus-dessous la brigade d'investigation, faire sursauter Molly Hooper d'un geste de la main…

Argh, _bon sang_. La dernière personne à laquelle John voulait être comparé était cette fichue Molly Hooper.

Et il ne pensait pas que Sherlock le manipulait. Au contraire, Sherlock était plus spontané, plus transparent avec John qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Donc il n'y avait qu'une explication – John faisait ces choses parce qu'il le voulait. Et pas seulement les choses dangereuses, celles qui le rendaient alerte et éclaircissaient sa vision – les petites choses aussi. Faire un tour au Yard quand Sherlock était occupé ailleurs. Aller faire les courses, même quand ce n'était pas son tour, parce que Sherlock était en train de faire quelque chose. Revenir à Baker Street depuis l'autre côté de Londres au pépiement d'un texto.

Mais pourquoi John le voulait – pourquoi Sherlock lui faisait le vouloir, sans rien faire pour cela – eh bien, ça il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Une réponse sembla lui venir vaguement à l'esprit, mais il ne put la saisir et l'identifier.

John baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait serré le coussin avec l'Union Jack contre sa poitrine pendant la plus grande partie de sa rêverie. Il en sortit brusquement et relâcha ses bras, laissant le coussin sur ses genoux, et but une gorgée d'eau. Sherlock pouvait bien avoir tout déduit de John à partir de sa coupe de cheveux et de son portable, mais John ferait mieux, pensa-t-il, de ne pas essayer de déduire quoi que ce soit à propos de Sherlock. La télécommande était à quelques centimètres, et après la journée qu'il avait eue, quelques heures de mauvaise télé semblaient être l'idéal…

ooo

John ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était endormi avant qu'on le réveille. Quelqu'un frappait, avec assez d'insistance, sur la porte d'entrée du 221B. D'un air endormi, John jeta un œil à la télé – les informations du dimanche soir, il était donc plus de six heures. Qui venait le déranger à l'heure du souper ?

Il grogna et se redressa. « Mme Hudson ? »

Aucune réponse, mise à part plus de coups. John se leva, laissant tomber le coussin à terre, et se traîna en bas des escaliers. Comptez sur Mme Hudson pour toujours être là quand on n'avait pas besoin d'elle et jamais quand on en avait besoin.

« Ça va, ça va, je viens, » cria John à la porte. Il ouvrit vivement la porte en grand et se retrouva face à un grand et robuste ouvrier du bâtiment.

« B'soir, l'ami, » fit l'ouvrier du bâtiment de sous son casque orange vif, « on nous a rapporté des fuites de gaz dans l'coin. Ça vous dérange si je monte une seconde, pour tester l'air dans l'appart' ? »

John fixa l'homme, assimilant sa longue barbe, ses yeux perçants, ses larges épaules. « Pardon, quoi ? »

« D'acco'd'ac, alors j'y vais, » dit l'ouvrier, poussant John pour entrer dans le couloir.

« At-attendez, » dit John, commençant à se réveiller, « vous ne devriez pas voir ça avec ma propriétaire ? Franchement, mon nom n'est même pas sur le bail, je pense vraiment – » Il suivit l'ouvrier en haut des escaliers, remarquant avec consternation la boue que l'autre homme laissait avec ses larges bottes de travail.

« Ça prendra qu'une minute, ça prendra qu'une minute, juste quelques vérifications et le tour est joué. »

« Non, écoutez, vraiment, l'appartement n'est pas en état de – » Soudain John se figea. Sherlock était sorti, Mme Hudson était sortie, Moriarty était en fuite, et il venait de laisser un total inconnu, un total inconnu bien plus baraqué que lui, entrer dans son appartement sans vraiment protester.

_Oh John Watson, tu es un idiot._

« Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, » dit John avec une voix tout à fait différente. L'ouvrier se retourna et le fixa. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous voulez, mais je vous demande de quitter mon appartement tout de suite, ou il y aura des conséquences. »

« Comment ça, des conséquences ? » Le ton de l'ouvrier était difficile à déchiffrer.

John prit une inspiration. « J'ai un révolver dans mon salon. Plus important, il se trouve que je vis avec l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de Londres. Un brillant détective et un combattant de première classe. Ceinture noire de, euh, _baritsu _ou un truc comme ça_. _Enfin, ce n'est pas la question. » John fixa les yeux gris de l'ouvrier d'un regard noir, déterminé à ne pas perdre du terrain. « Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour me blesser ou pour endommager l'appartement, ou quoi que ce soit contre mon gré, vous aurez affaire non seulement à moi, mais aussi à Sherlock Holmes. »

L'ouvrier en bâtiment hocha la tête. « Bah, si c'est dit comme ça… » Il leva la main et enleva son casque.

John faillit tomber à la renverse. « S-h-Sherlock ? C'est toi ? »

Et effectivement, sans le casque, John fut accueilli par la vision familière d'une tête pleine de boucles noires. Ça, plus le pétillement dans les yeux gris, qui n'étaient plus perçants, de l'autre homme, rendit la véritable identité de l'ouvrier en bâtiment terriblement claire.

Sherlock se fendit d'un sourire. « Bonsoir, John. Rappelle-moi de prendre en note la façon dont tu accueilles les invités inattendus. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi diable es-tu habillé comme… comme… comme ce fichu Bob le Bricoleur ? »

Sherlock fit tomber sa combinaison orange d'ouvrier du bâtiment pour révéler en-dessous une chemise de flanelle et – John put à peine le croire – une _salopette_. « L'art du déguisement, John. Tu connais mes méthodes. J'ai passé toute la journée sur un site de construction en face de l'adresse londonienne d'Irène Adler. »

John cligna des yeux. « C'est là que tu étais ? »

Sherlock déboutonna sa chemise et John se rendit compte qu'il portait du rembourrage sur ses bras et son torse pour avoir l'air plus musclé qu'il ne l'était. « Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit que j'irais voir son appartement. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais me contenter de sonner à la porte, si ? »

« La pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit. »

« Oui John, mais seul un idiot ouvre la porte à un total inconnu. »

John manqua un battement, puis leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh va te faire voir, Sherlock. » Malgré lui, il sourit. « Alors est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose, ouvrier du bâtiment Bob ? »

« Je me suis fait appeler Andy toute la journée mais oui, j'en ai appris un peu. » Sherlock continua à enlever son déguisement, ramassant un chiffon et s'essuyant le visage. Quand il le retira, la barbe, la fausse barbe, partit avec. John secoua la tête. _Du maquillage d'acteur. _« J'ai appris qu'Irène Adler est une femme très séduisante, et que tous ceux qui vivent à cinq pâtés de maison à la ronde le savent. J'ai appris qu'on la voit souvent rentrer chez elle à des heures étranges, chaque fois au bras d'un homme différent, et vu la manière dont les autres parlaient, ce n'est pas à leurs _bras _qu'elle s'intéresse au final. »

John leva un sourcil de respect. Il n'avait jamais pensé à rassembler des données sur un suspect de cette manière, mais maintenant qu'il écoutait le compte-rendu de Sherlock, il voyait que toutes ces informations étaient celles auxquelles aurait accès une bande d'ouvriers grivois, surtout à propos d'une séduisante étrangère.

« Aussi, » continua Sherlock, « il semble qu'elle est une chanteuse accomplie – ils peuvent l'entendre lorsqu'elle laisse sa fenêtre ouverte et que les marteau-piqueurs ne sont pas en marche. On dit sur le site qu'elle essaie de devenir professionnelle, de chanter dans des clubs londoniens pour se faire un nom. Ridicule, bien sûr – pas de chanter mais d'essayer de se faire un nom. Si Adler voulait la notoriété, être l'ancienne amante de William Ormstein lui suffirait. Donc elle ne chante pas pour l'argent, mais pour le plaisir, sûrement pour différents types de plaisirs étant donné sa réputation sur le site. Et j'ai une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où elle chantera demain soir. » Sherlock mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une publicité pour un club dans le Soho. « Scène libre, tous les lundis, pas loin de l'adresse d'Adler. La clientèle correspond largement à la description des hommes que l'on a vu venir chez elle, et les horaires expliqueraient qu'elle aille et vienne à des heures étranges. Irène Adler sera à ce club demain soir. C'est là que nous frapperons. »

« Excellent ! » souffla John.

« Élémentaire, » dit Sherlock, légèrement dédaigneux mais une jolie roseur naissant sur ses joues malgré tout. « J'ai presque peur de demander, mais as-tu appris quelque chose au Yard ? »

John se secoua et se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la journée. « Non, désolé. Lestrade a vérifié ses antécédents et a fait des recherches dans les dossiers de la police. Elle est clean, ou en tout cas, si elle n'est pas clean elle n'a pas encore été prise. »

« C'est sans aucun doute la deuxième option. Je suis certain que cette femme se place à un tout autre niveau que celui des criminels ordinaires. » Il regarda John. « Assure-toi de ne rien avoir de prévu demain soir. J'aurai besoin de ton assistance dans cette affaire. »

John ferma les yeux – encore ce mot, _assistant_ – mais laissa passer. Si c'était ce que voulait dire être l'assistant de Sherlock, vivre des aventures folles dans tout Londres, _déguisé _pour l'amour de Dieu, alors tous les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Tu le sais, Sherlock. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un moment. Soudain, John fut atteint d'un fou rire communicatif. Sherlock, perplexe mais amical, commença à sourire en retour.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sherlock.

« Rien, rien, juste… 'Et le tour est joué' (1) ? » Il croisa le regard de Sherlock, le regard hilare alors qu'il prenait enfin la mesure du ridicule du déguisement de Sherlock et de sa réaction.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire. « 'Maintenant écoutez-moi bien' ? »

« 'D'acco'd'ac' ? »

« _'Baritsu' _? » Les deux hommes riaient ouvertement à présent, John avec les mains sur les genoux pour se retenir à cause de ses fous rires. « Qu'est-ce que c'était censé être ? »

« Oh nom de Dieu, Sherlock, je suis incapable de retenir ces choses. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? »

« _Jiu jitsu_, John, j'ai une ceinture noire en _jiu jitsu_. Non mais vraiment. _Baritsu_. Qui ferait une erreur pareille ? »

« Tu l'as vraiment appelé _baritsu_ une fois. »

« Jamais. »

« Si. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas se disputer avec moi, John. Je sais de source sûre que je suis l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de Londres. »

« Va te faire _voir_, Sherlock. »

John Watson n'était l'acolyte de personne. Pour ce soir, cependant, il était tout à fait satisfait d'être le comique de quelqu'un, du moment que ce quelqu'un était son extraordinaire colocataire. Et s'il riait un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû aux mauvaises blagues de Sherlock, c'était selon lui de la faute de sa très longue journée, de l'énergie que lui procurait le fait d'avoir une nouvelle affaire, et de l'absurdité qu'il y avait à voir Sherlock en casque et salopette.

(1) L'expression originale est beaucoup plus décalée et drôle : « Bob's yer uncle », littéralement « Bob est ton oncle », qui veut dire à peu près ça mais dont je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction aussi amusante en français.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Air

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Avant que je ne me fasse attaquer par certaines lectrices impatientes, voici le chapitre 6. Une nouvelle plongée dans la tête de notre détective ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Air**

Sherlock entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'y appuya et, se surprenant lui-même, sourit.

Il avait passé une très bonne soirée avec John.

Sherlock se targuait sans aucun doute d'apparaître comme le parfait sociopathe – froid, distant, renfermé, inatteignable. Et il avait pratiqué cet air si souvent et si bien qu'il pouvait le jouer aussi expertement que n'importe quelle étude de Bach. Mais comme un long morceau de violon, une personne pouvait le jouer magnifiquement, parfaitement, et quand même être épuisée à la fin. En fait, plus la performance était bonne, plus l'artiste était fatigué lorsque le rideau tombait.

Et cette performance – prétendre que rien n'avait changé, prétendre que sa réalisation lors de la nuit à la piscine ne s'était pas produite, emprisonner ses sentiments – le drainait totalement. Il avait fait des faux pas, plusieurs fois, des fissures étaient apparues dans sa façade parfaite, parce que c'était tout simplement écrasant. Parfois, le simple fait de regarder John – John rentrant de la clinique, John mettant sa veste pour aller faire les courses, même, et Sherlock en rit, John se mettant en colère – suffisait à voler l'air de ses poumons.

Après tout, John _était_ l'air dans les poumons de Sherlock, de nombreuses manières. C'était totalement grâce à lui que le détective respirait encore.

Et Sherlock savait que faire semblant était nécessaire. Pas seulement pour détromper les criminels pour faire en sorte, même un peu, que le savoir de Moriarty ne se répande pas et ne soit pas considéré comme fiable, mais parce que Sherlock savait ce qui arriverait si John le découvrait.

John partirait.

Et tout l'air de Sherlock s'en irait.

Alors il était piégé dans cette performance épuisante et impossible – sauf lors de soirées comme celle-là. John avait été épaté, impressionné par le déguisement de Sherlock et par ses talents de détective, lui pardonnant de l'avoir trompé à la porte d'entrée comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ils avaient plaisanté, ils avaient ri, ils avaient fait du thé et commandé de l'indien, ils avaient regardé de la mauvaise télé (John avait regardé de la mauvaise télé, Sherlock avait, très prudemment, regardé John regarder de la mauvaise télé), ils avaient raconté des anecdotes personnelles et, alors que la nuit s'avançait, ils étaient tombés dans ce silence doux et confortable qui témoigne d'une relation qui n'a pas besoin de mots. C'est seulement quand John avait piqué du nez sur le canapé, glissant juste un peu dans la direction de Sherlock alors que son corps se relâchait, et se réveillant en sursaut quand son épaule heurta celle de Sherlock, que le docteur décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la soirée et d'aller comme il se devait au lit.

Il avait fallu à Sherlock tout son self-control considérablement aguerri pour ne pas attraper John sur le champ et ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais en se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre, Sherlock ne s'était pas senti frustré ou épuisé. Il avait été libéré et à l'aise avec John ce soir, presque comme si…

_Oh non, Holmes, ne te laisse pas…_

…presque comme s'ils pourraient vraiment s'aimer, un jour.

Sherlock glissa de quelques centimètres le long de la porte, se reprochant d'avoir laissé une telle pensée s'échapper des confins de son disque dur, mais continuant malgré tout à sourire. La merveille qu'était John et la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient partagée réchauffaient toujours doucement sa poitrine, et Sherlock, avec hédonisme, voulait s'y accrocher le plus longtemps possible. Il n'était pas habitué à la plaisante légèreté des _sentiments _(de certains sentiments, en tout cas) et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il se pourrait bien qu'il dorme ce soir, qu'il rêve, et que John fasse partie de ces rêves. Ses poumons étaient remplis de John et il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit le lui enlève.

C'est exactement ce que fit, cependant, la vibration de son téléphone.

**De : MASQUÉ**

**Sujet : Surveillance de John Watson – Jour 23**

**Sherlock,**

**Les mouvements de John étaient normaux aujourd'hui. Un bref départ de Baker Street pour aller presque jusqu'à la station de métro, puis revenir, suivi plus tard dans la journée par un tour à New Scotland Yard. Il n'a pas été suivi. Il n'y a pas eu d'incident inhabituel.**

**Il y a eu un visiteur au 221B. L'individu en question est classé comme ne représentant pas une menace pour le Dr. Watson. Aucune alerte donnée.**

**Nous n'avons toujours pas reçu la moindre information sur James Moriarty. Il n'y a aucune information sur les ondes. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.**

**S'il te plaît, Sherlock, sois extrêmement prudent.**

**M**

Sherlock finit de lire l'email, le sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

_Oh._

C'était étrange, songea-t-il, comme le moment où l'on disait "oh" était habituellement tellement exaltant. Le moment de la réalisation, du souvenir, ou de l'addition de deux éléments séparés pour former un tout, révélant une vérité. C'était habituellement si merveilleux. Pourtant, certains de ces moments faisaient disparaître l'oxygène de la pièce.

Mycroft avait promis que même Sherlock, qui avait demandé cette surveillance à la base, ne saurait pas qu'elle était là s'il n'y pensait pas. Et ce soir, il n'y avait pas pensé. Et il avait oublié qu'elle était là. Et il avait oublié _pourquoi _elle était là.

La merveilleuse et chaleureuse Johnitude dans sa poitrine fut balayée.

Lui, Sherlock Holmes, _mentait_ à John. Peut-être pour le protéger, peut-être pour le garder en sécurité, mais il mentait. À _John_. Le John qu'il se disait qu'il aimait. Le John, il s'en était presque convaincu il y a un instant, qui pourrait bien un jour l'aimer en retour.

_Sherlock Holmes, tu es un imbécile._

Sherlock remit vivement le téléphone dans sa poche et quitta la pièce, retournant dans le salon et regardant fixement par la fenêtre. Il ne dormirait pas ce soir, et il n'y aurait pas de rêves.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Malaise

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Malaise**

Le lundi matin, le soleil se leva avec éclat, et John se leva tôt pour son service à la clinique. Sherlock fut silencieux pendant le petit déjeuner, et un peu agité – John savait que le fait qu'il doive attendre la tombée de la nuit pour passer à l'action concernant Adler lui pesait. C'était presque un soulagement d'avoir son travail à la clinique – la perspective de passer toute la journée avec un Sherlock Holmes impatient était un peu trop écrasante pour lui. De plus, ça faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Sarah.

John pensa à Sarah en marchant vers la clinique. C'était une fille assez sympathique – jolie, intelligente, drôle – mais leur relation ne semblait pas vouloir décoller. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte de leur désastreux premier rendez-vous, mais Sarah n'avait pas eu l'air perturbée par toute cette histoire et l'avait invité à prendre un café dès le lendemain. Elle avait aussi été incroyablement compréhensive lorsqu'il avait dormi sur son canapé, et au moins ouverte à l'idée qu'un jour, John pourrait être promu à dormir sur un autre meuble plus convivial.

Mais ensuite il y avait eu l'incident à la piscine, et le séjour à l'hôpital de John, et ça avait semblé changer quelque chose chez elle. Elle lui avait rendu visite à l'hôpital une fois, mais semblait réticente à être là – étrange pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans la médecine. Ils avaient pris un café quand il était sorti, avaient discuté poliment, Sarah s'esquivant à la fin sans même une poignée de main. Et leurs services semblaient se chevaucher moins souvent à la clinique ces jours-ci. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, mais elle ne cherchait pas plus non plus, et John savait que si rien ne changeait bientôt, il n'aurait plus aucune chance avec elle.

John laissa échapper un soupir qui forma de la buée dans l'air froid de cette matinée. Le fait que ça ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça l'inquiétait, si cela pouvait avoir le moindre sens. Petite amie, mariage, maison à Richmond (1), peut-être ouvrir son cabinet, enfants, écoles privées pour les enfants – c'était ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Franchement, il y a des jours où on dirait qu'il voulait plus Sherlock, le crâne et le 221B qu'il ne voulait aucune de ces choses.

John se sortit tout ça de l'esprit en entrant dans la clinique. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le travail.

Un éclat de cheveux roux à l'accueil fit qu'il serait plus probablement impossible de se concentrer. « Oh… bonjour, John, » le salua Sarah, souriant, mais pas avec ses yeux.

John espéra que l'embarras qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi embarrassé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Hé, Sarah. »

Bon… ça commençait bien.

ooo

Au déjeuner, John invita Sarah à faire un tour avec lui au Pret A Manger (2), principalement parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se devait de le faire. Il prit un jus de fruit et un sandwich salade-œuf, et Sarah une soupe de lentilles et un cappuccino. Ils s'assirent à une table près de la fenêtre.

« Alors… tu as combattu des contrebandiers chinois dernièrement ? » tenta-t-il.

Sarah sourit. « Non, non, j'en ai assez des contrebandiers ces jours-ci. Je me suis disputée avec des pirates dans les docks l'autre jour, mais tu sais, c'est pas pareil. »

John hocha la tête. Ils burent tous les deux leur boisson.

« Tu as vu des cas intéressants à la clinique récemment ? » essaya-t-il encore.

« Non, pas vraiment, c'est comme d'habitude. C'est la saison de la grippe, alors il y en a beaucoup. »

« On croirait que les gens se l'injectent, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Une nouvelle gorgée.

John commença à ressentir une terrible angoisse. Ça. Ne se. Passait. Pas bien. Il était sur le point d'essayer _Tu as lu de bons livres dernièrement ? _quand Sarah commença.

« Écoute, John, je voudrais te dire que – »

**Message de Sherlock Holmes**

**13:17**

**221B. Maintenant. WO devient pénible.**

**SH**

Les yeux de John passèrent sur son sandwich à moitié terminé, et remontèrent vers Sarah. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer, mais John était presque sûr d'y avoir vu de l'agacement, et peut-être bien de la résignation. Il déglutit.

« Désolé, » fit-il, montrant son téléphone. « Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis sûre que c'est important. Vas-y. »

John décida de ne pas s'embêter à essayer de déterminer si c'était du sarcasme ou pas. Il répondit.

**Suis au travail. C'est important ?**

**JW**

Sarah sirotait son cappuccino lorsque la réponse arriva, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

**L'idiot pense que l'affaire est résolue. Il vient au 221B. Sera là dans vingt minutes. Besoin de toi. Maintenant.**

**SH**

John était assis en face de sa peut-être-pas-tout-à-fait-mais-éventuelle petite amie, et il ne pouvait penser qu'aux mots **Besoin de toi. Maintenant.** qui brillaient sur son portable.

« Sarah, » commença-t-il, lentement et prudemment. « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je – »

« Vas, » dit-elle, regardant par la fenêtre. Puis, comme si elle réalisait à quel point son ton était dur, elle se tourna vers lui et essaya de sourire. « Vas-y, je veux dire. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de travail à la clinique aujourd'hui. Et comme je disais, je suis sûre que c'est important. » Il y avait une question dans son regard, mais John était pratiquement sûr de connaître la réponse et très sûr de ne pas vouloir en parler maintenant.

John ramassa ses affaires, murmura une sorte d'excuse, et s'en alla. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir, il commença à répondre.

**J'arrive. Essaie de ne pas le tuer s'il arrive en premier.**

**JW**

**Je ne promets rien. Je te suggère de te dépêcher.**

**SH**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement ce matin, John sourit.

ooo

Ormstein arriva effectivement avant John au 221B, mais de peu. En montant les escaliers, il entendit la conversation en cours.

« Donc vraiment, je suis plutôt soulagé. J'ai déjà réservé un vol de retour aux States. »

« Ah oui ? » Le ton glacial avec lequel Sherlock avait répondu était tellement évident que John s'étonna qu'Ormstein n'ait pas été terrassé par des engelures. Il passa la porte ouverte du salon.

« Hé Sherlock, M. Ormstein. »

« William, je vous l'ai dit. Content de vous revoir. Je passais juste pour remercier Sherlock pour son aide avant de rentrer. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté. « De rentrer ? » Il jeta un œil à Sherlock et vit que l'homme plus grand irradiait pratiquement de colère, son expression signifiant _oh-bon-Dieu-je-suis-entouré-d'idiots _plaquée sur le visage. Il était clair que Sherlock et Ormstein étaient en désaccord.

« Oui, tout est arrangé, vous voyez ? » Il tendit la main et donna à John un CD-ROM et un petit mot. « C'est arrivé pour moi à mon hôtel aujourd'hui. Mon Dieu, quel soulagement ! »

John considéra l'objet entre ses mains. Le CD-ROM n'avait aucune marque, c'était probablement un CD-R personnel. Dans une écriture petite et soignée, quelqu'un avait écrit quelque chose au feutre noir, et par-dessus, d'une écriture plus fleurie, quelqu'un d'autre avait écrit _Pour William _au feutre bleu. Il ouvrit le mot.

**Mon cher William,**

**Eh bien, tu es persistant. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es milliardaire maintenant et que je cherche toujours mes millions. Franchement, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi, mais tu avais l'air tellement énervé la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Comment peux-tu me reprocher de vouloir attirer ton attention à nouveau après toutes ces années ?**

**Voilà le CD-ROM – il a ce dont tu as besoin. Détruis le disque si tu veux, ou garde-le en souvenir de moi. Je ne t'embêterai plus.**

**Reeny Adler**

John haussa un sourcil. « Reeny ? »

Ormstein rougit. « Juste un surnom affectueux. Enfin, voilà. J'ai retrouvé mon disque. Quel poids en moins, » dit-il, s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

John regarda Sherlock, qui regardait maintenant fixement par la fenêtre, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. « Et vous êtes absolument certain que c'est le disque ? » demanda John.

« Ah oui. Je reconnais l'ancienne écriture. C'était mon étiquette d'origine. Sans aucun doute, c'est le disque. »

Il avait l'air totalement convaincu, mais quelque chose clochait toujours, et la réaction de Sherlock à toute cette histoire renforçait son incertitude. « Donc, vous êtes vraiment convaincu que c'est terminé ? Avez-vous vérifié le disque, pour être sûr que c'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

Avant qu'Ormstein puisse répondre, Sherlock l'interrompit. « Mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Est-ce que c'est physiquement douloureux de porter un tel concentré de pure stupidité ? » Il se retourna vivement vers Ormstein, le regard flamboyant. « Elle se joue de vous, c'est évident, totalement évident. »

Ormstein se releva du canapé pour regarder Sherlock dans les yeux. « Vraiment M. Holmes, je veux bien vous laisser garder le reste de l'acompte que vous n'avez pas dépensé, mais si vous continuez à me manquer de respect il se pourrait que je change d'avis. »

« Allez, vous ne pouvez pas être aussi borné. Lisez le mot, lisez-le _vraiment. _Elle ne dit jamais que le disque contient le virus, et admet ouvertement qu'elle essaie de vous faire une farce. Ça n'a aucun sens, et ce n'est pas terminé. »

« Écoutez, je connais Reeny – Irène. Si je sens qu'elle est honnête, alors elle est honnête. »

Au mot _sens_, les yeux de Sherlock s'élevèrent si haut vers son front que John crut qu'ils allaient sortir de sa tête. « Très bien, espèce d'abruti, je vais vous le prouver. » À ces mots, il arracha le disque des mains de John et le mit dans l'ordinateur portable de celui-ci.

Ormstein en eut le souffle coupé. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, espèce d'idiot ? Ce programme est hautement infectieux ! Il suffit de l'ouvrir sur un ordinateur ayant accès à internet pour – »

Mais Sherlock cliquait déjà, chargeant le disque sur l'ordinateur et parcourant les fichiers.

Même John dut grimacer en voyant ça. « Euh, Sherlock, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, s'il y a la moindre chance pour que William ait raison – »

Sherlock lui lança un regard perçant en retournant l'ordinateur vers eux. « Voilà ce qu'il y a sur votre CD-ROM, M. le Président. »

John regarda l'écran – puis détourna instantanément les yeux, écarlate. Ce dont il avait eu une bonne vue n'était pas un virus informatique ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'était une photo d'Irène Adler – il supposait que ça l'était, en tout cas, car c'était une femme très séduisante – ne portant rien d'autre qu'une culotte et un sourire malicieux. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un signe où était écrit à la main "Je t'ai eu !"

Ormstein rougit et se détourna. « Je-je-je- » Il semblait incapable de penser.

Sherlock ferma brusquement l'ordinateur. « La prochaine fois, M. Ormstein, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de vous rappeler que _j'ai raison _et que _vous avez tort_, nous pourrions éviter une grosse quantité de temps perdu et de frustration. » Il repoussa l'ordinateur et John dut le rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber de la table.

William Ormstein se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais juste – changer l'heure de mon vol, j'imagine. »

« C'est ce que je recommanderais, » siffla Sherlock.

« Et vous, vous me ferez savoir quand les choses seront bel et bien terminées ? »

« Je le ferai, M. Ormstein. Maintenant, veuillez ne pas me rappeler avant que je vous aie contacté. »

Ormstein, nerveux et rougissant, acquiesça et sortit maladroitement de l'appartement.

Sherlock resta à côté du manteau de cheminée, passant un doigt sur le haut du crâne. « John, John, pourquoi le monde est-il rempli d'abrutis ? »

John rit à moitié. « Chais pas, cette Irène Adler a l'air plutôt maline. »

« C'est juste. Et au moins l'homme avec lequel je vis est à moitié éveillé. »

John eut une bouffée de chaleur en entendant ça; c'était le mieux que Sherlock pouvait faire en matière de compliments. « Donc ça fait trois non-abrutis. On pourrait presque faire une partie de bridge pour non-abrutis. »

Sherlock sourit et tripota le canif sur le manteau de cheminée. « Je ne sais pas si j'inviterais _Reeny _à notre partie de bridge, et toi ? »

John eut un sourire en coin. « Chais pas, peut-être que si c'était un Strip Bridge… »

Le visage de Sherlock se décomposa – il s'effondra, vraiment, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il passa de souriant à sombrement sérieux. « Enfin en tout cas, John, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à me préparer pour ce soir. Nous devons attaquer Adler quand elle sera sortie à ce club. »

John resta perplexe, se demandant pourquoi la conversation s'était soudain tendue, mais il passa outre. « C'est vrai. Je suppose que je vais devoir me changer, alors. »

Sherlock le passa en revue. « Je crois bien que oui. »

« Aurons-nous besoin d'outils spécifiques ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Des outils ? »

« Tu sais, pied-de-biche, pinces, quelque chose pour entrer ? Tu as étudié son appartement, quelle sera la difficulté ? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, puis se fendit d'un large sourire. « Tu crois que nous allons nous introduire dans son appartement. »

John sursauta. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non. Ne sois pas ridicule, John, ou je vais finir par jouer au bridge pour non-abrutis tout seul. » Sherlock riait presque. « Pourquoi irions-nous à son appartement ? Les hommes qu'a engagés Ormstein ont déjà essayé ça. Le virus n'y est pas. De plus, le disque qu'Ormstein vient de prendre était presque sans aucun doute le CD-ROM original, re-gravé avec la photo d'Adler. Je doute vraiment qu'il y ait un disque à voler où que ce soit. »

John s'affala dans son fauteuil. « Donc, quand tu as dit que nous attaquerions Adler lundi soir – »

« - c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Nous avons besoin d'Adler elle-même pour aller au bout de tout ça. »

« Alors on va juste trouver Adler et quoi, la forcer à avouer ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Sherlock était radieux, rayonnant d'excitation. « Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, quand je peux si facilement la faire me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Te donner ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va te donner ? Et pourquoi te donnerait-elle quoi que ce soit, de toute façon ? »

« Elle ne pourra pas refuser. » Sherlock fit un petit bond de satisfaction, et les mots _mignon quand il est comme ça _surgirent dans la tête de John avant qu'il ne les repousse rapidement, les remplaçant par la prochaine idée qui naquit dans son cerveau.

« Donc, Sherlock… si nous n'allons pas à son appartement… est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons à… » Il fixa Sherlock, les yeux remplis d'angoisse.

Sherlock lui tapota l'épaule. « Comme tu disais, tu vas devoir te changer. »

(1) Ville très prisée faisant partie de la banlieue de Londres.

(2) Chaîne de restauration rapide britannique spécialisée dans les sandwichs.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le DJ Diogenes Club

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Hey! Voici le chapitre 8. Les choses avancent... Il m'a donné un peu plus de fil à retordre, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La scène libre du lundi soir au DJ Diogenes Club**

John Watson aimait vraiment Londres, depuis toujours. Il aimait le fait qu'elle soit à la fois énorme et d'une certaine manière douillette, il aimait son histoire, ses rues tortueuses et son train de vie. Il adorait marcher sur les bords de la Tamise, se promener dans les parcs, même visiter les musées quand il était d'humeur. Stanford avait eu raison à son sujet – il n'aurait pas été heureux s'il avait vécu dans n'importe quel autre endroit.

Mais il y avait, bien sûr, des parties de Londres dont John pourrait se passer. Il détestait le métro, comme la plupart des Londoniens détestent le métro, comme les adolescents détestent leurs parents – en étant conscient de chacun de ses défauts jusqu'au plus microscopique tout en reconnaissant avec réticence sa totale dépendance. Il pensait que le London Eye, bien que joli, était plutôt surfait et ne valait certainement pas la peine de dépenser presque vingt livres. Et en tant que vétéran de l'armée et homme sensible, il méprisait totalement les clubs londoniens.

Alors ce lundi soir, John se demandait comment exactement ce fichu Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve à faire la queue pour entrer dans un petit club acoustique privé de Soho, entouré par les pires clichés en matière de hipsters, et à porter son jean le plus serré, un pull noir et un blouson d'aviateur (la seule tenue qu'il possédait qui corresponde ne serait-ce que vaguement à l'endroit), ayant l'impression d'être la chute d'une très mauvaise blague, tandis que Sherlock se tenait à côté de lui, portant son habituel ensemble noir et blanc, écrivant frénétiquement des textos, et ayant tout à fait l'air d'être fait pour lire de la poésie de la Beat Generation, pour boire de l'absinthe et pour débiter de la philosophie au milieu des jeunes de la vingtaine qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

John n'avait même pas réussi à faire en sorte que Sarah se joigne à eux. Une fois que Sherlock avait clairement annoncé où ils iraient ce soir, John l'avait appelée, l'avait invitée, avait tenté d'arranger les choses après leur désastreux déjeuner, mais il n'avait eu qu'un _Peut-être une autre fois_ pour le récompenser.

« Arrête ça, » dit Sherlock, ne détachant pas les yeux de son téléphone.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Arrête de penser aussi bruyamment. C'est déplaisant. Ou si tu tiens à penser, pense à des choses gentilles sur moi tant que tu y es. »

John leva les yeux aux cieux. « Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que je dois être ici ? »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, John. J'ai besoin d'un équipier. »

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma, décida de ne pas commenter cette lubie de Sherlock de prétendre qu'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit qui se rapproche d'un _équipier_, et la rouvrit. « Non, je veux dire, à quoi ça va nous avancer d'être ici, franchement ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de trouver Adler, nous avons besoin de trouver le programme informatique. »

« Nous avons besoin d'Adler pour avoir le programme. »

« Quoi, elle l'aura amené avec elle à – » John leva les yeux, « à la scène libre du lundi soir du DJ Diogenes Club ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Sherlock, franchement, cette femme ne va pas amener une copie du virus le plus puissant du monde avec elle à une soirée de scène libre et _pour l'amour de Dieu à qui envoies-tu encore des messages ?_ »

Sherlock leva les yeux. « Lestrade. J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'il sera prêt à jouer son rôle ce soir. »

« Quel rôle ? Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il va venir faire la queue avec nous et amener son harmonica. »

« Ne sois pas absurde. Notre cher ami l'inspecteur est manifestement un accordéoniste accompli. Tout est dans les poignets, John. »

« Tout est dans – quoi ? » John resta bouche bée, puis transforma à contrecœur son expression en sourire quand il remarqua que l'homme plus grand affichait un sourire moqueur presque imperceptible. « Tu te fiches de moi. »

« Bonne déduction. »

« Très drôle, vraiment. Comme si tu ne m'avais pas assez embêté ce soir. J'ai l'air d'un membre en plus dans un clip de boys band. »

« Oh ferme-la, John, tu as l'air fantastique. »

Les deux hommes eurent le souffle coupé devant cette déclaration. Aucun, cependant, n'eut à répondre, puisque l'instant d'après ils furent interrompus.

« John ! »

John se retourna dans la file et vit Sarah se frayer un chemin vers lui à travers la foule. Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il revenait directement à son portable. John, pour sa part, tenta de sourire.

« S-salut Sarah, je croyais que tu avais dit – »

« Je sais, je sais, mais après j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas ? Nous ne sommes pas sortis à proprement parler depuis – » John et Sarah fixèrent le trottoir pendant un moment, « - enfin, est-ce qu'on est jamais sortis à proprement parler ? »

John rit, un peu plus fortement et nerveusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Eh bien, je suis content que tu sois venue. »

« Ça devrait être drôle, » dit Sarah. « Bonjour, Sherlock. »

Rien. Après un battement, Sarah continua. « Enfin, en tout cas, tu es très bien ce soir. »

John se redressa et tira sur le revers de sa veste. « Tu trouves ? »

« Oui ! C'est très branché. »

« Un membre en plus dans un clip de boys band… » marmonna Sherlock à John, assez bas pour que Sarah n'entende pas.

« Maintenant qui c'est qui pense de manière bruyante et déplaisante ? » rétorqua John.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois dans le club, assis à une table en coin et faisant face à la petite scène. Quelques étudiants grattant sur des guitares bon marché chantaient des chansons de Pavement dédiées en général à d'ex-petites amies. Une jeune femme avec des mèches violettes dans les cheveux et plus de piercings que John n'en pouvait compter (_Ça m'a pris trois opérations pour qu'on m'enlève les morceaux de métal, _pensa John, _pourquoi les gens les mettent-ils délibérément ?_) braillait de la poésie qui parlait du vent, de la lune et des produits chimiques dans ses cheveux. Sherlock restait silencieux, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la scène, ses longs doigts tapotant la table collante. Un serveur plaça un verre d'eau devant lui. Il resta indemne. John prit une pinte. Puis une autre pinte. Et tenta de faire la conversation à Sarah.

« Alors John, comment va ta sœur ? »

« Harry ? Oh elle va bien, elle va bien. »

« Tu ne l'as pas appelée récemment, pas vrai ? »

« Euh, eh bien, non, maintenant que tu le dis. »

« Vit-elle à Londres ? »

« À Amesbury, en fait. Elle n'a jamais été très fan de – OW ! »

Sherlock l'avait frappé entre sa quatrième et sa cinquième côte avec son coude inhumainement pointu. « John. » Sherlock montra la scène d'un signe du menton et John suivit son regard.

Une femme – la même femme dont John se souvenait sur la photo, bien qu'elle soit, heureusement, totalement habillée cette fois – prenait possession de la scène. Elle était petite, pas plus d'un mètre cinquante, et même à quelques tables de distance John pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu brillant. Ses cheveux sombres étaient assortis à sa robe sombre, et quand elle plaça timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, on put entendre la plupart des hommes dans la pièce prendre leur respiration.

Sherlock, cependant, prit sa respiration quand elle tendit la main pour prendre un violon dans sa boîte.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » dit-elle, son accent américain emplissant la pièce. « Mon nom est Irène. Je vais jouer et chanter pour vous ce soir un morceau de Vaughan Williams. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. »

Il y eut un murmure dans la pièce, et John eut le sentiment que Vaughan Williams n'était pas souvent dans le répertoire au DJ Diogenes, mais elle était mignonne et américaine et désarmante alors personne n'allait lui dire de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de prendre ce violon et de jouer.

Et effectivement, elle joua, chantant :

_Oh see how thick the goldcup flowers / Oh voyez comme les fleurs à la corolle d'or sont nombreuses_

_Are lying in field and lane, / Étalées dans le champ et sur le chemin,_

_With dandelions to tell the hours / Avec des pissenlits, pour dire les heures_

_That never are told again. / Dont on ne parlera plus jamais._

_Oh may I squire you round the meads / Oh pourrais-je vous saluer dans les prés_

_And pick you posies gay? / Et vous ramasser, gais bouquets ?_

_'Twill do no harm to take my arm. / Ça ne fera pas de mal de prendre mon bras._

_"You may, young man, you may." / "Vous pouvez, jeune homme, vous pouvez."_

« Wow, » murmura Sarah. « Elle est très douée. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait s'accompagner soi-même au violon. »

« Oui, en effet, » dit poliment John, mais tandis qu'Irène Adler continuait de chanter, l'attention de John se reporta sur une toute autre personne.

Sherlock Holmes était – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – _transporté._

_Ah, spring was sent for lass and lad, / Ah, le printemps a été créé pour jeunes filles et jeunes hommes,_

_'Tis now the blood runs gold, / C'est maintenant que le sang est d'or,_

_And man and maid had best be glad / Et homme et demoiselle feraient mieux d'être heureux_

_Before the world is old. / Avant que le monde ne soit vieux._

_What flowers to-day may flower to-morrow, / Ce qui fleurit aujourd'hui pourrait fleurir demain,_

_But never as good as new. / Mais jamais comme neuf._

_Suppose I wound my arm right round / Imaginez que je me blesse le bras maintenant_

_"'Tis true, young man, 'tis true." / "C'est vrai, jeune homme, c'est vrai."_

Presque dès l'instant où son archet avec touché les cordes, Sherlock avait été fasciné, figé. Il la fixait et ses yeux gris dansaient – oui, John venait juste de décrire les yeux de Sherlock dans sa tête comme _dansants _– et sa main forma un poing sur la table.

_Some lads there are, 'tis shame to say, / Il y a certains gaillards, c'est triste à dire,_

_That only court to thieve, / Qui ne courtisent que pour dérober,_

_And once they bear the bloom away / Et dès qu'ils délestent la fleur de l'âge_

_'Tis little enough they leave. / C'est sans surprise qu'ils s'en vont._

_Then keep your heart for men like me / Alors garde ton cœur pour des hommes comme moi_

_And safe from trustless chaps. / Et protège-le des gars peu fiables._

_My love is true and all for you. / Mon amour est véritable et tout à toi._

_"Perhaps, young man, perhaps." / "Peut-être, jeune homme, peut-être."_

John fixa Sherlock. Sherlock était – c'était impossible – Sherlock était attiré par Irène Adler. Attiré dans le genre bouche bée, yeux étincelants, main tremblante et cœur battant.

Et Irène Adler semblait être attirée par lui. Croisant son regard, elle resta en contact visuel avec le détective pendant tout le dernier couplet de sa chanson, souriant pendant qu'elle débitait les paroles :

_Oh, look in my eyes, then, can you doubt? / Oh, alors regarde-moi dans les yeux : peux-tu en douter ?_

_Why, 'tis a mile from town. / Mais, nous sommes à une borne de la ville._

_How green the grass is all about! / Comme l'herbe est verte tout autour !_

_We might as well sit down. / Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir ?_

_Ah, life, what is it but a flower? / Ah, qu'est la vie sinon une fleur ?_

_Why must true lovers sigh? / Pourquoi les véritables amants doivent-ils soupirer ?_

_Be kind, have pity, my own, my pretty, / Sois bonne, aie de la pitié, ma jolie, toi qui es mienne,_

_"Good-bye, young man, good-bye." / "Au revoir, jeune homme, au revoir." _(1)

Lorsque la dernière note mourut, des applaudissements et des acclamations résonnèrent. Certains hommes sifflèrent, et quelqu'un de proche – quelqu'un que John eut vraiment envie de frapper – commenta « Elle peut jouer sur mon violon quand elle veut ! ». Sherlock, cependant, resta figé sur place, fixant Irène d'un regard imperturbable. John fusilla la garce – la suspecte, se corrigea-t-il – du regard et posa une main sur le poignet de Sherlock.

« Hé, Sherlock, mon vieux, reste concentré sur l'affaire, ok ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock se détachèrent enfin d'Irène lorsqu'ils se baissèrent vers son poignet puis remontèrent vers John. Pendant une fraction de seconde, John vit quelque chose comme de l'incertitude passer sur le visage du détective, mais ensuite elle avait disparu. Sherlock se leva et ajusta sa veste.

« C'est ce que je fais, John. » Il contourna la table et se dirigea tout droit vers le côté de la scène, où Irène rangeait son violon.

Sarah tira sur le coude de John. « Eh bien, ça commence à devenir amusant. Est-ce qu'on commande de quoi manger avec nos boissons ? » Elle plaça le menu devant lui pendant que l'artiste suivant commençait à jouer.

« Hmm ? Oh, ouais, bien sûr, » dit John. Il leva le menu devant son visage mais ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Sherlock. Sarah continua.

« Tu crois que le poulet au curry est bon ici ? »

Sherlock prit Irène par le coude. Une main vers sa poitrine, puis vers elle – des présentations. _Je me demande quel nom il utilise._

« Sûrement pas, hein ? Je veux dire, cet endroit ne m'a pas l'air d'être du genre à faire du bon indien. »

Sherlock souriait, désignant son violon d'un geste de la main. Irène hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, effleurant le bras de Sherlock de la main. John pouvait presque entendre la conversation dans sa tête – _Oh, vous jouez aussi ? _- et sa main se resserra sur son menu. _Bon Dieu il prend son temps avec elle._

« J'imagine qu'on devrait s'en tenir aux basiques. »

Sherlock se penchait en avant, murmurant quelque chose. Irène gloussa, leva la tête vers lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres. _Non, pas moyen, il va – il vient juste de la rencontrer – il ne peut pas être –_

« Les frites sont toujours une valeur sûre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sherlock Holmes se pencha et embrassa Irène Adler.

John sauta de son siège pour se mettre en alerte militaire. Sarah haleta, dit quelque chose comme "John, les frites te tiennent tant à cœur que ça ?" mais John n'écoutait pas parce que ce foutu _Sherlock _avait ses foutues _lèvres _sur la foutue _suspecte _et à quoi est-ce que ce foutu _enfoiré _pensait en _tirant son coup_ dans un moment pareil sous les yeux de _John _et pour une raison ou pour une autre ça _importait _et _pourquoi _est-ce que Sarah le _tirait _maintenant ?

« John, tu pourrais t'asseoir ? »

John fit passer son regard de Sarah – qui le regardait avec un éclat dans les yeux que John reconnut comme dangereux – à Sherlock – qui se séparait d'Irène avec un sourire machiavélique et qui sortait un crayon de la veste de son manteau _bon sang il va avoir son numéro _– et revint en arrière. Sarah suivit son regard et quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il ne restait plus rien d'autre dans son regard que le danger.

« John, » dit-elle, « si tu ne t'assieds pas avec moi tout de suite… » Elle laissa la menace en suspend mais c'était très clair.

Sherlock effleura la joue d'Irène des doigts et se détourna. Il croisa le regard de John et désigna la sortie, puis s'y dirigea. John le fixa pendant un moment, puis se retourna vers Sarah.

Elle lit tout sur son visage. « John, c'est ridicule. Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici dans un club de Soho pour courir après Sherlock Holmes ? »

John Watson fit exactement ça.

(1) Alors c'est un très joli poème de A. E. Housman (1859-1936), qui fait partie du recueil « A Shropshire Lad ». Je m'excuse pour cette traduction de débutante; j'ai seulement traduit le sens, mais je n'ai pas fait de travail au niveau des sonorités et des rimes.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Je t'ai eue

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Je t'ai eue**

John se fraya un chemin dans le club pour sortir dans l'air froid de la nuit. Sherlock se tenait non loin, à l'entrée d'une ruelle, sortant son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bon Dieu, Sherlock ? » dit John, s'avançant vers lui.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu viens juste de bécoter notre suspecte ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, au juste ? »

Sherlock était rayonnant. « As-tu aimé regarder le numéro, John ? » Il commença à écrire.

« Vraiment, Sherlock, tu es aussi fou qu'un – le numéro ? » John cligna des yeux. « Le numéro ? »

« Naturellement. Je t'avais dit que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'elle me donne l'information que les hommes de William n'ont pas réussi à lui soutirer. Il faut juste appliquer les bonnes tactiques. »

La nuit était froide, et la rumeur et le fracas du DJ Diogenes Club étaient bruyants derrière eux, mais soudain, John se réchauffa et se calma. « Alors, tous ces regards, ce flirt, ce bécotage, c'était juste pour – »

« Avoir son attention, et en fin de compte son numéro, bien sûr. » Sherlock leva les yeux de l'écran de son portable, qui éclairait ses joues dans la pénombre. « Pense à ça, John. Cet idiot d'Ormstein est un génie de l'informatique et il n'a pas vu le plus évident juste sous ses yeux. Elle n'a pas d'ordinateur, le CD-ROM est introuvable, même voler son sac à main ne les avance en rien. Alors où donc Irène Adler range-t-elle ce remarquable code informatique ? Que pourrait-elle utiliser pour le garder avant de l'envoyer au monde entier ? »

John sentit la réponse lui tomber dessus comme un manteau de neige. « Son portable. »

« Exactement. Elle l'a probablement crypté, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de son portable et de se retrouver sur le réseau avant qu'elle ne soit prête. Voler son sac était une bonne idée, vraiment, mais quand William nous a dit que ça avait échoué, j'ai déduit qu'elle doit porter son portable dans sa poche, pour qu'il soit toujours à portée de main. Ce n'est pas ce que tu ferais, si c'était ton seul appareil informatique et que tu vivais seul dans une ville étrangère ? »

John était à moitié en train d'écouter et à moitié atterré par le fait qu'il se sentait de plus en plus stupide. « Ce n'était que de la comédie. Tout ça pour avoir son numéro de portable. »

« D'après ce que les ouvriers en bâtiment m'ont dit, j'ai pensé qu'elle était habituée à attirer l'attention de mâles capricieux, alors je savais que ce ne serait pas difficile. Lestrade savait que mon objectif ce soir était de lui envoyer le numéro de portable d'Adler. Une fois qu'il l'aura – »

« - il pourra ordonner au réseau de téléphonie de l'effacer totalement. »

Sherlock fit claquer ses mains. « Et puisque je viens juste de lui envoyer le numéro, miss Irène Adler aura certainement un choc la prochaine fois qu'elle regardera ses messages. » Il sourit. « Etait-ce exagéré, à ton avis, de figer son écran avec les mots 'Je t'ai eue, Sherlock Holmes' ? »

Il tourna sur place. « Oh, je suis tellement bon ! » Il leva les poings, puis se tourna vers l'allée. « Maintenant allons-y, retournons à Baker Street. J'ai besoin d'une bonne tasse pour m'enlever son goût de – » Il s'arrêta et fixa John, qui était figé sur place et sans expression. « John ? »

Les pensées de John étaient un désordre gris et tourbillonnant, mais du bourbier que formaient les mots _Sarah, boys band, scène libre, bécotage _et _tasse_, tout ce que John put vraiment extraire fut, « Tu l'as embrassée. » C'était, apparemment, le point crucial de toute la soirée, et John ne pouvait même pas mettre des mots sur _pourquoi_.

Sherlock inclina la tête. « Je t'ai contrarié ? »

John répondit, la réponse le surprenant lui-même. « Oui. »

« Parce que je t'ai induis en erreur ? Concernant mon objectif ici ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça – »

La voix de Sherlock devint un murmure et il prit John par le coude. « Parce que j'ai été manipulateur ? »

John fut surpris d'entendre une touche de sincère confusion dans la voix de Sherlock, et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait soudainement plus regarder son colocataire en face. « …non. »

« Alors pourquoi – » commença-t-il, puis il s'arrêta, son expression se rapprochant beaucoup de celle qui signifiait _oh-mon-Dieu-j'ai-compris_. « Tu n'as pas réalisé que c'était de la comédie. Tu as pensé que j'étais vraiment attiré par elle. »

John ne dit rien. Ce qui dit tout.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. « Et ça t'embête. Pas mal. »

Sherlock et John restèrent immobiles dans l'allée l'un en face de l'autre, la main de Sherlock toujours sur le bras de John, et chacun attendit que l'autre dise quelque chose.

« Sherlock Holmes, » retentit une voix féminine. Sherlock et John se retournèrent. À l'entrée de l'allée se tenait Irène Adler, une main sur la hanche, l'autre agrippant son portable. « Espèce de fils de pute. »

Sherlock retira sa main de John et retourna en mode détective. « Irène, chérie, est-ce que ce sont des manières de parler à la dernière personne que tu as bécotée ? »

« Espèce de fils de pute ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau, balançant son téléphone à Sherlock. Il se décala, et John put entendre le distinct fracas du plastique qui se brise lorsqu'il heurta le sol de la ruelle. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Je pense, » dit Sherlock, d'une voix mielleuse, « je pense que je t'ai empêchée de vendre un virus informatique extrêmement puissant au plus offrant. » Il rit légèrement. « J'ai déduit que tu voudrais avoir un meilleur prix que ce que William t'a offert. C'est ce que tu voulais dire dans le mot par _je cherche toujours mes millions _? »

« Ferme-la, connard, » rétorqua Irène, toute la beauté et la grâce ayant disparu de ses traits, remplacées par la haine et une certaine noirceur indéfinissable que John avait appris à identifier comme dénotant une certaine familiarité avec le crime. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de à qui tu as affaire, pas vrai ? »

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de Sherlock. « Tu ne parles pas de toi. Tu parles de ton acheteur. »

« Mon acheteur, » railla-t-elle. « Il m'a tout dit sur toi. Il m'a dit de faire attention. J'aurais dû être plus prudente, mais vu comment il t'a décrit, je ne pensais pas que Sherlock Holmes serait intéressé par une séance de pelotage avec quelqu'un comme moi. » Ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur John et John se figea. _Moriarty._

Sherlock devint raide comme un bâton, mais John put voir qu'il luttait pour garder une voix neutre. « J'ai déjà contacté les autorités, ils sont sûrement en chemin. Ne te gêne pas pour rester ici et continuer à me narguer si tu veux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, ou nous pourrions faire une joyeuse course-poursuite dans Soho. Je suis à la fois plus fort et plus rapide que toi, pour ton information, alors vraiment, ça te permettrait juste de faire de l'exercice. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée, » railla Adler, et soudain il y avait une arme dans sa main. John bondit devant Sherlock, qui plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Cachée dans l'étui à violon, » murmura Sherlock, répondant à la question que John n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser. « J'aurais dû le savoir, quel _idiot _je fais – »

« Tu m'as retiré ma chance de gagner des millions, » dit-elle. « Ça m'avait pris des années pour trouver le bon acheteur pour ce code ridicule, et tu as tout balayé en quelques secondes. » Elle passait de Sherlock à John avec son arme. « Une chance qu'il m'ait dit autant de choses sur toi, » gronda-t-elle, « une chance que je sache la seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir pour m'en sortir. » Elle arrêta d'osciller et visa directement John. « _Goodbye, young man, goodbye._ »

« Sherlock – » balbutia John.

« Irène – » commença Sherlock.

Irène Adler tira.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas xD, après tout je ne suis que la traductrice...


	11. Chapitre 10 : Tout

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Un chapitre assez court, mais je pense qu'il en vaut la peine ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Tout**

John tomba, pénétré par la sensation bien trop familière de la _douleur_ ardenteéprouvantevive causée par un tir de balle. Il s'effondra au sol sur le dos.

En un instant, Sherlock était au-dessus de lui. « Non, » croassa John, « non, Sherlock, vas, vas l'attraper, vas-y… »

Mais Sherlock n'entendait pas. « John ? John, où est-ce qu'elle t'a eu ? John, John, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je-je crois, Sherlock, c'est juste une éraflure, ma jambe, elle est… » essaya d'articuler John en bégayant, mais les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, retenus par la pure force de la peur palpable de Sherlock.

Sherlock n'écoutait pas de toute façon. Les yeux gris du détective scrutaient chaque centimètre de John, à la recherche de la blessure. Il la trouva, le sang trempant la partie supérieure du jean de John. Sherlock trouva le trou dans le tissu, l'attrapa et l'élargit violemment.

« Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'ai dit que je crois que c'est… »

Mais les yeux de Sherlock avaient déjà assimilé la blessure, le sang, la jambe, la profondeur de la plaie, et les dommages anatomiques probables. « Tu as raison, tu as raison, c'est seulement une éraflure… » Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, puis tomba en position assise sur le trottoir. « Ça ira. » Il leva les mains vers son visage et devint très immobile.

John se redressa en position semi-assise. Il pouvait entendre les sirènes au bout de la rue – une aide médicale arrivait, Lestrade répondant au message de Sherlock. Avec effort, il enleva sa veste, passa son pull par-dessus sa tête et le pressa contre sa jambe. « Sherlock, » réussit-il à articuler, « tu peux m'aider à attacher ça ? »

« Quoi ? Ah, oui, John, oui… » Sherlock tendit les mains – des mains tremblantes, remarqua John – et manipula le pull de John, enroulant les manches encore et encore pour créer une compression.

« Merci, » dit John, frissonnant un peu avec seulement son T-shirt et son pantalon déchiré. « Tu sais, » dit-il avec une sorte de sourire, « ça devient une soirée typique avec toi… embarrassé, jeté, presque _assassiné_… »

Sherlock laissa échapper un bruit plaintif. Chez n'importe qui d'autre, John aurait appelé ça un sanglot, mais Sherlock Holmes ne pleurait pas. Sherlock Holmes était incapable de pleurer. Sherlock Holmes…

… était à quatre pattes dans une ruelle, pleurnichant comme un enfant.

John se figea un moment. « Sherlock ? » murmura-t-il. « Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sherlock ne le regarda même pas – ne pouvait même pas le regarder – quand il répondit. « Tout. Tout ne va pas, mon Dieu, John, si elle t'avait tué… »

Le cœur de John fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une partie de lui – la partie qui l'avait fait bondir de sa chaise plus tôt, la partie qu'il avait essayé de faire _taire _toute la soirée – pensa que ça valait bien de nombreuses blessures par balles de voir les véritables émotions de Sherlock. Sans parler du fait que John avait souvent pensé qu'un jour, un jour il verrait une fissure dans cette façade de porcelaine et qu'alors, alors il rirait.

Mais dans la pénombre de la ruelle, regarder de vraies larmes strier le visage désespéré de Sherlock, ce n'était pas drôle _du tout_. « Écoute, vieux, je te l'ai dit, je vais m'en remettre. Et on rattrapera cette garce d'Adler, je te le promets. » John essaya de s'asseoir et de placer une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, mais il ne put que réussir à lui effleurer rapidement les genoux. « Alors allez, remets-toi. Et si Anderson ou Donovan étaient dans ces voitures de police, hein ? Tu veux qu'ils te voient comme ça ? »

Pour la première fois, Sherlock sembla entendre les sirènes, qui devenaient maintenant très bruyantes. Il jeta un œil à John, et tout l'air quitta les poumons de John. Jamais il n'avait vu Sherlock comme ça. Il n'y avait rien des habituelles défenses, de l'impudence, du génie, rien de tout ça n'était là. John regarda les yeux rougis et le visage taché de Sherlock et vit quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais, jamais attendu à voir.

L'amour.

Avant que John ne puisse même traiter cette information, la ruelle commença à être illuminée par les lueurs rouges des phares de police. Les autorités étaient presque arrivées. Sherlock leva les yeux, vit les lumières, baissa les yeux vers John pendant un long moment, et l'embrassa.

Le contact fut extrêmement bref, vraiment, presque chaste, mais John, à travers le choc, sentit le besoin profond et inaltérable qu'il recelait. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient mouillées par les larmes, salées, légèrement froides et tremblantes.

En un instant ce fut terminé, presque avant d'avoir commencé, Sherlock se détachant, passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux de John, murmurant une fois « John… » et se précipitant au bout de la ruelle pour s'éloigner des lumières.

John resta assis, le regard fixe. Le monde entier, toute la planète venaient de se réduire à la taille d'un centimètre carré de sa lèvre inférieure. Là où Sherlock avait – où il avait – où lui et Sherlock s'étaient vraiment –

Des bruits de pas contournèrent l'angle de la rue derrière lui, et une voix perçante le ramena un peu à la réalité. « Ne me dites pas qu'il a détalé en vous laissant comme ça, » lança Donovan, alors qu'elle, Anderson et plusieurs ambulanciers l'entouraient. Les ambulanciers commencèrent immédiatement à s'occuper de sa jambe, mais John était à peine conscient de leur présence.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » railla Anderson. « Le criminel s'est enfui, alors notre cher ami Sherlock y va, laissant son colocataire saigner un peu dans la ruelle ? » Il secoua la tête. « Ouais, bien sûr, c'est pas un psychopathe, c'est ça. »

John voulut protester, et ce de toutes ses forces, mais il ne put trouver les mots pour expliquer – en fait, il semblait que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas trouver le moindre mot. Il était juste assis, bouche bée, regardant vaguement la ruelle où s'était précédemment trouvé Sherlock Holmes.

Les ambulanciers se levèrent et parlèrent à voix basse à Donovan. « Très bien, allons vous rafistoler à Barts. Les infirmiers disent que vous vous en remettrez, et pas grâce au tordu. » Elle lui tapota l'épaule, et John réalisa qu'elle voulait – qu'elle voulait vraiment – le réconforter. « Quel ami. »

Alors que les infirmiers commençaient doucement à l'aider à monter sur un brancard, John murmura, d'un air absent et ébahi, « Quel ami. »


	12. Chapitre 11 : John John John

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Désolée pour l'attente un peu plus longue. Je remercie **helan** et **Nirhya** pour leurs reviews anonymes. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : John John John**

Il y avait plus de trois kilomètres entre le DJ Diogenes Club et le 221B Baker Street. Sherlock courut à toute vitesse pendant tout le trajet. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte extérieure, monta les escaliers à grandes enjambées, ouvrit la porte du salon à la volée avec son épaule, et resta debout, haletant, entre le canapé et le fauteuil préféré de John.

Adler était oubliée, l'affaire était oubliée, même Moriarty était, pour le moment, oublié et, les yeux aussi larges que les orbites du crâne, Sherlock assimila le 221B dans son entièreté. L'ordinateur portable de John, posé sur le bureau, son voyant d'énergie clignotant lentement pour montrer qu'il était en veille. Une tasse de thé à moitié terminée posée sur la table basse. Une chemise noire aux boutons défaits, essayée et rejetée des heures auparavant lorsque John essayait de se préparer pour leur soirée au club. La canne de John, inutilisée depuis des semaines mais gardée dans un coin, comme un souvenir discret. Le pull blanc préféré de John, jeté sur le dos du canapé.

John. John.

_Mon Dieu._

_J'ai tout gâché._

Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tremblant. Le pull blanc glissa du dessus du canapé et Sherlock le prit sur ses genoux. Les larmes l'avaient quitté – il semblait incapable d'en produire à présent, il semblait presque être au-delà de l'émotion qui les avait créées, se retrouvant en territoire émotionnel inconnu – mais ses yeux demeuraient écarquillés, fuyants, incapables de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit.

Un moment plus tard, Sherlock réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il emmagasinait, enregistrait et sauvegardait, téléchargeant autant de données sur l'appartement qu'il le pouvait, le moindre détail ayant quelque chose à voir avec John (John John John, le nom se répétait dans se esprit comme le retentissement d'une cloche). Sherlock avait besoin d'absorber John, la Johnitude de l'appartement, les meubles, les murs, tout, il ne pouvait être rassasié, il ne pouvait pas se lasser de John (John John JOHN), il ne pouvait en avoir assez et n'en aurait jamais assez parce que –

Parce qu'il avait tout gâché.

Tout ce temps, il pensait que ce serait Moriarty. Moriarty, bien sûr, qui lui enlèverait John, un jour. Il avait menacé de le faire. Mais non. Non, c'était Sherlock, Sherlock qui avait traîné John sur des affaires sans penser aux conséquences, Sherlock qui avait relâché sa garde quand il pensait que l'affaire se résolvait, Sherlock qui avait sous-estimé leur adversaire, qui avait échoué à sortir John de cette situation, qui avait échoué… échoué à _être fichu de se contrôler_ quand les sentiments s'étaient emparés de lui.

John s'était fait tirer dessus, John saignait (John John John JOHN). Le simple fait de voir John être l'otage de Moriarty avait glacé les entrailles de Sherlock. Le voir porter une veste explosive l'avait plongé dans une panique dangereuse et frénétique. Voir John à l'hôpital après l'explosion de la piscine avait mené Sherlock à la folie, l'avait mené à _Mycroft. _Mais réellement le voir _se faire tirer dessus _– Sherlock eut le souffle coupé, émettant quelque chose qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre un halètement et un gémissement.

John s'était fait tirer dessus et Sherlock s'était enfui.

Et entre ces deux évènements horribles, affreux et inconcevables s'était produit un troisième évènement – ni affreux, ni horrible, mais simplement tout aussi inconcevable et responsable du gâchis général que Sherlock pouvait voir et sentir autour de lui.

Sherlock avait embrassé John.

Sherlock fit tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand vous ne pouviez pas contrôler vos sentiments : _ça._ Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible après ça. Tout ce qui était arrivé d'autre – l'affaire ratée, le suspect échappé, la blessure à la jambe, même sa fuite – Sherlock le savait, aurait été, avec le temps, pardonné.

Mais la limite avait été tracée et Sherlock, étant Sherlock, l'avait dépassée, piétinée, effacée, avait totalement ignoré le fait qu'elle ait jamais existé et commis le seul acte qu'il savait, qu'il savait que John ne serait jamais capable de pardonner.

Le 221B tel qu'il le connaissait n'existait plus.

« John… » échappa des lèvres de Sherlock. Il leva le pull de John à son visage et se contenta d'inhaler – d'inhaler l'odeur du thé, du curry, de l'après-rasage, du papier journal, de l'iode et de John.

« John, John, John, John… » Sherlock se balança d'avant en arrière, à peine conscient qu'il récitait à présent son mantra intérieur de "John" à voix haute. « Oh, John…John… »

ooo

John était allongé au-dessus des couvertures sur le brancard de la salle d'urgence, essayant de ne pas grimacer lorsque l'interne (_Bon sang s'ils continuent à devenir plus jeunes on lira bientôt le Serment d'Hippocrate aux premières années_) fit passer l'aiguille à travers sa peau et continua à recoudre sa jambe.

À côté de lui, Lestrade feuilletait son carnet, relisant les notes qu'il avait prises pendant qu'il interrogeait John. « Et Sherlock n'a jamais dit qu'il avait une idée de l'endroit où elle s'est enfuie ? De l'endroit où Moriarty pourrait être caché ? »

John secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à cette partie-là, en fait. Mais vous pourriez lui demander vous-même, » proposa John, permettant à une pointe d'agacement de se glisser dans sa voix.

Lestrade lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son carnet. « Je vous demande à vous parce que vous êtes celui qui est là. Votre colocataire a fui la scène d'un crime. J'ai presque envie de le jeter dans une cellule pour la nuit juste pour le regarder faire les cent pas. » Il s'interrompit, baissant les yeux vers la blessure de John. Il avait l'air perplexe. « Pourquoi s'est-il enfui, de toute façon ? »

La voix de John se bloqua dans sa gorge. _Eh bien, inspecteur, il s'est enfui parce qu'il ne voulait pas que vous nous surpreniez en train de nous peloter dans une ruelle. _John sentit ses joues commencer à le brûler. Il bégaya « Je – eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment – il n'était pas – il ne voulait pas – »

Lestrade le passa à nouveau en revue, mais avec une lueur plus douce dans les yeux. « Écoutez, docteur, si vous me dites qu'il ne faisait rien d'illégal ou de dangereux – »

« Non, il ne faisait rien de tel, pas du – »

« - alors je vous crois. Témoin fiable, tout ça. » Il sourit, et John se détendit. « Je suis juste plutôt… confus. »

John laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. « Ah oui, Sherlock fait ça aux gens. Confus, oui, c'est le mot. »

« Je veux juste dire, » commença Lestrade, se grattant la tempe avec la gomme de son crayon. « Je veux juste dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il s'enfuirait en vous laissant. » Surprenant le haussement de sourcil de John, il leva les yeux au ciel et continua. « Mais oui, oui, je sais, "un sociopathe très efficace", mais je ne parle pas de Sherlock qui détalerait et laisserait, vous savez, _Anderson _saigner sur le trottoir. Je parle de Sherlock vous laissant _vous_. »

John sursauta, et l'interne s'excusa de l'avoir piqué. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Je connais Sherlock depuis un certain temps, et je ne l'ai jamais vu être comme il est avec vous. Juste quand je pensais que Sherlock ne se souciait de rien ni de personne, vous voilà. »

« Inspecteur général – »

« Non, non, je ne dis pas ça dans ce sens. C'est juste – » Lestrade s'interrompit. « Malgré les embêtements qu'il nous cause sans cesse à moi et à mon équipe, et malgré mon bon sens, je me soucie de ce type, vraiment. » Il regarda John dans les yeux. « Et Dieu sait que j'ai besoin de lui, quoi qu'il fasse d'autre. Vous vous assurerez qu'il est bien rentré ? »

John hocha la tête.

« Et vous l'enverrez au poste demain matin pour témoigner ? »

John soupira et jeta un regard à Lestrade, mais hocha la tête.

« Alors je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de vous, docteur. Nous allons commencer à rechercher Irène Adler, on vous dira ce qu'on trouvera. »

_C'est-à-dire absolument rien, _glissa la voix de Sherlock dans la tête de John, mais John réussit à lancer un "Merci" en direction de Lestrade alors que celui-ci s'en allait, et regarda l'interne mettre ses derniers points de suture sur sa cuisse.

Il se recoucha et pensa aux mots de Lestrade. _Juste quand je pensais que Sherlock ne se souciait de rien ni de personne, vous voilà. _Les évènements de la soirée repassèrent devant ses yeux, se répétant encore et encore. Le club ridicule. La représentation d'Adler. Le moment avec Sarah, le fait qu'il était certain d'avoir tout bousillé pour de bon maintenant, et le fait qu'il s'en souciait peu, alors qu'en revanche il se souciait beaucoup plus du flirt de Sherlock.

La ruelle. Le pistolet. Le tir.

Le baiser.

« Voilà, Dr. Watson, vous êtes bon, » intervint l'interne, interrompant ses pensées. « Essayez de reposer votre jambe pendant quelques jours, et voyez votre docteur dans – »

« - sept jours pour les enlever, oui, je sais, merci. » John descendit du brancard et prit son pull et ce qu'il restait de son jean. « Je dois vraiment y aller. »

John était incapable de rester à l'hôpital une minute de plus. Il avait besoin de voir un homme grand pour parler d'un baiser dans une ruelle.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Keep Calm and Carry On

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là. Mais sans plus attendre, la confrontation ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Keep Calm and Carry On**

John monta lentement les dix-sept marches, grimaçant un peu et marchant avec précaution pour ne pas déchirer ses points de suture. Il jeta un œil à la porte du salon et put voir de la lumière en-dessous – il ne faisait aucun doute que Sherlock était à la maison, et réveillé. C'était un peu un soulagement – au moins son colocataire n'était pas assis en pleurs quelque part dans une ruelle sombre à deux heures du matin – mais étant donné ce qui, comme John le savait, devait arriver ensuite, ça n'en était pas vraiment un.

Il avait été tellement sûr, en quittant Barts, de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans le taxi le menant à Baker Street, il avait oublié. Essayer de tout traduire en mots s'avéra être au-dessus de lui, et en essayant de planifier un simple discours logique, il ne fut tout à coup plus sûr lui-même de ce qu'il voulait dire. Le plan était de dire quelque chose comme ça :

_Écoute, Sherlock, il est clair que tu as des sentiments pour moi que tu n'as pas été capable d'exprimer. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens par rapport à ça, mais si tu me donnes du temps et de l'espace, je pense pouvoir le découvrir. Pour le moment, je ne veux pas que ça devienne un grand bouleversement dans nos vies. Comme ça nous pourrons tous les deux être en pleine forme pour travailler et prendre des affaires. Je sais que ce qui compte pour toi est le travail, alors pour le moment, laissons juste les choses comme elles sont._

Tranquille, direct, évitant le plus possible le statu quo. Tout le discours avait un air assez net de "Keep Calm and Carry On" (1), et John se le rappela en terminant les escaliers. Ne pas paniquer et aller de l'avant. Ça irait très bien. (_Vraiment ?_ fit une voix au fond de lui) Il dirait tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. (_Vraiment ?_) Et c'était mieux pour tous les deux. (_Vraiment ?_) Enfin, au moins c'était mieux pour John (_…vraiment ?_) Et s'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec certaines parties du discours, eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il blessait qui que ce soit.

(_Vraiment ?_)

John soupira. Rester dans le couloir ne l'aiderait pas à avancer vers une résolution. _Allez, Watson, tu as une éducation médicale, un entraînement militaire, tu as eu une balle dans l'épaule, une tête dans ton frigo et une veste explosive accrochée à la taille. Tu devrais être capable de gérer une _conversation.

John poussa la porte du salon.

Sherlock était debout face à la fenêtre. Le pull blanc de John était roulé en boule sur le sol près de ses pieds, et John remarqua avec une certaine confusion que sa valise était ouverte sur le fauteuil. Sherlock n'avait pas bougé lorsque John était entré. John resta en place pendant un moment, testant intérieurement quelques phrases pour entamer la conversation.

« Salut, » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Les épaules de Sherlock s'élevaient et retombaient doucement – il prenait de profondes inspirations. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup boité dans les escaliers, » dit le détective, toujours face à la fenêtre. « Ils ont dû bien se débrouiller à Barts. »

« Hum, ouais, ouais, je vais bien. On dirait que Reeny n'était pas une grande tireuse, » tenta John, se demandant comment on pouvait passer d'une discussion sur ses points de suture au grand discours qu'il avait prévu. « Sherlock, est-ce qu'on peut – »

Sherlock se retourna pour regarder John et le grand discours disparut de son esprit avec un léger _pop_.

Sherlock avait l'air – le seul mot pour le décrire était "épuisé". Ses yeux étaient rougis, son visage tiré et pesant. Il ressemblait à la mort, il ressemblait à la douleur, John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et tout ce que John voulait c'était le prendre dans ses bras et –

Non. John n'allait pas s'aventurer dans cette direction. (_Vraiment ?_) Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs.

« Viens, Sherlock, assieds-toi sur le canapé avec moi, on va juste discuter – » John se déplaça pour prendre son ami par le bras, mais Sherlock se retira brusquement avec une vitesse surprenante.

« Ne me touche pas, » siffla Sherlock, puis, voyant l'air choqué de John, il ajouta « …s'il te plaît. »

Sherlock croisa étroitement les bras, s'en enveloppant. John secoua la tête. « Sherlock, je sais que tout a foiré de plus d'une manière dimanche, vraiment je le sais, mais nous avons besoin de parler de ce qui se passe. »

Sherlock renifla et détourna les yeux vers la cheminée. « Tu vas t'en aller. »

« Hum… pardon ? »

« Voilà ce qui se passe. J'ai tout gâché, et tu vas t'en aller. »

John exhala, ayant bel et bien perdu toute l'éloquence qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser dans cette conversation. « Tu as déduit ça, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock ferma les yeux. « Nous sommes colocataires. Nous partageons une cuisine, des toilettes et un espace de vie. Ta chambre est juste au-dessus de la mienne. Ces conditions de vie sont clairement… intimes. »

John plissa le front. « Sherlock, s'il te plaît, je veux juste avoir une conversation normale à propos de – »

« Il est compréhensible qu'un homme hétérosexuel comme toi ne veuille pas garder des… conditions de vie intimes avec un autre homme, quelqu'un qui a – » La voix de Sherlock se bloqua – « quelqu'un qui s'est fait comprendre aussi bien que moi. La seule question qui reste est quand est-ce que tu vas partir. J'ai – j'ai pris la liberté de sortir ta valise du placard. »

John s'enfonça dans le canapé. « Tu es si sûr que ça que je m'en vais ? »

Sherlock renifla et essaya de parler fermement. « Je ne fais pas souvent des erreurs, John. Quand j'en fais… crois-moi, je les passe en revue assez minutieusement dans mon esprit, en essayant d'en tirer les conséquences. » Sherlock fit passer un doigt sur le manteau de cheminée en parlant, toujours incapable de se tourner et de regarder John. « J'ai fait une erreur ce soir, et voilà les conséquences. Je ferai de mon mieux pour les accepter. Mais je veux que tu saches, John… » Il se tourna et regarda John dans les yeux, et la tristesse dans les siens déchira l'âme de John. « Que je suis désolé. Et que tu me manqueras. »

John soutint le regard de Sherlock pendant un long moment, un moment pendant lequel son esprit logique faisait une valise, mettait un chapeau et prenait le prochain train à Waterloo.

Un moment pendant lequel ce sentiment d'inquiétude, celui qu'il avait eu pendant des semaines maintenant, celui qui avait étreint son cœur tout le temps quand il pensait à Sherlock, celui qui avait bondi dans sa gorge quand les lèvres de Sherlock avaient effleuré les siennes, s'installa dans sa poitrine, se déploya, et se révéla sous son vrai nom.

Un moment pendant lequel John se permit de penser ce qu'il ne s'était pas permis de penser, le pensa, et pensa qu'il avait été plutôt bête d'avoir jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu ne pas le penser.

Quand John parla enfin, il reconnut à peine sa propre voix.

« Eh bien, fichu Sherlock Holmes, tu as raison. »

Les traits de Sherlock se défirent à ces mots. Il cligna rapidement des yeux tandis que John continuait.

« Tu as raison, tu as fait une erreur. Une grosse. » John se leva du canapé et s'avança lentement vers Sherlock qui, pour sa part, semblait enraciné sur place. « Tu as été mon colocataire pendant des mois maintenant, tu as observé chaque minuscule détail à propos de moi, tu en as déduit tout ce qui m'était arrivé et sûrement certaines choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivée, et tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

Sherlock tenta une réponse. « John, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé, il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire – »

« C'est juste que je ne vois pas, Sherlock, comment tu as pu tout mal interpréter chez moi. » Ils étaient à quelques centimètres de distance maintenant, de la peur dans les yeux de l'homme plus grand, de la détermination dans ceux du plus petit. « Si tu crois une seule fichue seconde que je te quitte, que je pourrais jamais au grand jamais te quitter, tu es un plus grand idiot que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Et avec ces mots, John écrasa Sherlock contre le manteau de cheminée d'un baiser enflammé. Le crâne et le canif s'écrasèrent par terre, une partie du courrier les suivant en voletant.

Un moment passa, Sherlock se retenant au mur des deux mains tandis que John se pressait de toute sa longueur contre lui, le tenant entre ses bras pour attirer Sherlock plus profondément dans le baiser, qui sembla durer encore et encore, les engloutissant tous deux, rien n'existant en dehors de ces deux hommes et de cet appartement et ça, ça, ÇA c'était ce que John avait voulu, _voulu…_

John se rendit compte que Sherlock se tortillait dans son étreinte. Il se retira brusquement du baiser mais ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder Sherlock dans les yeux.

Il faillit rire quand il vit la tête de Sherlock. Sur chacun de ses traits se dessinait la confusion, complète et impuissante.

Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Sherlock aussi élargis. Il chercha ses mots. « Je – je – je ne comprends pas. »

John hocha la tête. « Bien. Moi non plus. Alors laissons tomber, ok ? » Il tendit à nouveau les mains vers Sherlock, et cette fois Sherlock répondit, enroulant ses longs bras autour de la taille de John et l'attirant à lui étroitement et chaleureusement. Sherlock s'éloigna du mur et plusieurs cadres photo s'écrasèrent au sol, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Sherlock et John se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Canapé ? »

« Canapé. »

Un moment plus tard ils étaient sur ledit canapé, Sherlock au-dessus de John, se pelotant comme des adolescents. John se rendit compte à travers la brume de son esprit que oui, il embrassait un gars, qu'il embrassait son colocataire, qu'il embrassait Sherlock Holmes et que ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les vétérans de l'armée, que ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les hétéros et que ça devrait probablement commencer à lui sembler anormal à tout moment maintenant…

Sauf que ça n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le cas. En fait, ça lui semblait être la culmination de tous les sentiments qui avaient coulé dans ses veines pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi la piscine – probablement avant ça, pour être honnête. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir, pas quand Sherlock était si près, embrassant son front, maintenant sa joue, maintenant son cou, murmurant pendant tout ce temps _Mon John Mon John Mon John, _attrapant ses épaules, sa taille, sa –

« Aïe ! »

Sherlock se retira précipitamment de John, grimaçant comme John grimaçait. « Désolé. Ta jambe ? »

« Ouais, mon vieux, ma jambe. On m'a tiré dessus, tu te souviens ? »

« J'étais au courant. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le moment d'après les deux hommes riaient. Sherlock retomba au-dessus de John – s'écartant de sa jambe blessée – et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de John, respirant dans son cou. John, riant toujours, amena ses deux mains sur la taille de Sherlock et soupira.

« Tu parles de ne pas paniquer et d'aller de l'avant… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Ah, Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ? »

« Je te le dis, John, avec toute ma certitude habituelle, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

Un nouveau rire. « J'ai déstabilisé le seul détective consultant du monde. Je dois être bon. »

« S'il te plaît, John, je t'implore de parler précisément. Tu n'es pas seulement bon, » Sherlock sourit, un pétillement s'échappant de ses yeux gris fatigués. « tu es extraordinaire. Vraiment… tout à fait… extraordinaire, » L'élocution de Sherlock ralentit tandis qu'il se détendait dans les bras de John. John réalisa que malgré son sourire, Sherlock tremblait légèrement, et il lui frotta doucement le dos pour essayer de le calmer. Sherlock pleurant. Sherlock riant. Sherlock tremblant. John s'émerveilla intérieurement. Ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation sur la véritable signification du mot "sociopathe".

Sherlock parla à nouveau. « Je le pense, tu sais. Je ne comprends rien, rien de tout ça. »

« Moi non plus, mais ça va. Je vais bien si tu vas bien. »

Sherlock soupira profondément, et cela le fit trembloter. « Maintenant, je vais bien. »

John serra Sherlock, jetant un œil par-dessus sa tête et remarquant sa valise sur le fauteuil. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te quitter ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Que John Watson allait juste prendre ses affaires et quitter Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Rien d'autre n'était logique. »

John appuya sa tête contre celle de Sherlock. « Eh bien, laisse-moi être le premier à te dire, mon ami, que l'amour n'est pas logique. »

Sherlock leva la tête pour regarder John. Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer. « L'amour ? »

John fit une pause. Les yeux gris de Sherlock scrutaient son visage, attendant une réponse. John repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu ces yeux, à la première fois qu'il les avait vus rougeoyer du feu de la résolution d'une affaire, l'acier dur qu'il avait vu en eux quand ils faisaient face à un criminel, la douce affection qui y dansait quand John donnait à Sherlock son thé matinal…

John cligna doucement des yeux, sourit, et se rendit. « Oui, l'amour, imbécile. Maintenant rallonge-toi, je suis confortable. »

Sherlock serra étroitement John et se reposa une fois de plus sur son épaule. John ferma les yeux.

ooo

Plus tard, après quelques instants ou quelques heures, John ne savait pas, il se rendit compte que quelque chose d'humide traversait la manche de sa chemise. Sherlock était toujours dans le creux de son bras, seulement maintenant il pleurait doucement, essayant clairement de ne pas déranger John.

« Hé, vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura John, posant une main sur les cheveux de Sherlock. « Ma parole, si tu pleures à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, ça va devenir répétitif. »

La tentative d'humour ne changea rien; Sherlock continua de pleurnicher. John embrassa le dessus de la tête de Sherlock et réessaya. « Écoute, quoi que ce soit, tout va bien, je suis là. »

« Il te brûlera, » murmura Sherlock en serrant les dents. « Ils essaierons tous de te brûler, John. Je le sais. » Il agrippa John et le tourna vers lui pour l'étreindre violemment, coupant le souffle de l'homme plus petit. « Et ça, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Sherlock. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Sherlock s'éloigna de John suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Sherlock, je vais dire quelque chose et je veux que tu écoutes attentivement, parce que je ne le répèterai pas. »

Sherlock ne dit rien de désagréable comme _J'écoute _toujours_ attentivement. _John prit ça comme un bon signe.

« Sherlock, je m'en fiche. Laisse-les venir à moi. Laisse-les faire ce qu'ils veulent. Laisse-les réduire tout Londres en cendres. Je n'irai nulle part. Tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive, nous y ferons face ensemble et nous gagnerons. Juste toi et moi. »

Sherlock détourna les yeux. « Juste toi et moi. » Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Sherlock, dans sa voix, que John ne pouvait pas tout à fait déterminer. Il voulait tellement réconforter Sherlock – et il savait que, encore plus qu'une déclaration d'amour, il y avait quelque chose que Sherlock avait besoin d'entendre.

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Sherlock, toi et moi, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? »

Il y eut un long silence. _Problèmes de confiance, _se dit John. _L'histoire du 221B: les problèmes de confiance._

Sherlock répondit en calant sa tête sous le menton de John. Il retint sa respiration pendant un long moment, puis répondit, doucement.

« J'ai confiance en toi, John. »

Et pendant qu'Adler, Moriarty, Mycroft, Lestrade et Ormstein continuaient à représenter un problème à résoudre, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson s'endormirent, entrelacés, sur le canapé.

(1) La traduction de cette expression est juste après. J'ai choisi de la laisser en anglais parce que je pense que c'est assez connu et plus frappant comme ça, et puis c'est encore un élément culturel. C'était une devise utilisée pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale sur des affiches britanniques destinées à remonter le moral de la population en cas d'invasion qui n'ont jamais été utilisées. Mais ces affiches et cette expression sont revenues à la mode récemment et déclinées en produits de déco.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le matin

**Auteur :** Manzy ( u/2692844/Manzy )

**Titre :** The Virus from the Valley

**Genre :** Mystère/Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Nos héros peuvent-ils faire face à une Irène Adler moderne quand ils arrivent à peine à comprendre leurs propres sentiments?

**Pairing :** Sherlock/John

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à ACD et aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Manzy.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Voilà, c'est la fin. Je remercie toutes celles (ceux?) qui ont lu cette trad, qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris/alertes/communautés, et surtout reviewée (plus de reviews que la vo? oO). Un merci particulier à **anksenamoon **qui m'a bien soutenue tout au long de la publication. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fic, et je pourrais bien en traduire d'autres sur le même thème (j'y prends goût haha), surtout parce que je vois qu'il y a des gens que ça intéresse. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le matin**

Le problème avec les déclarations d'amour faites tard dans la nuit après avoir frôlé la mort et tout de suite suivies par une séance de pelotage et une nuit de câlins, c'est que vous finissez par vous réveiller. Et que ce soit l'effet d'un repos bien mérité ou qu'il s'agisse d'une longueur d'onde indétectable et propre à la lumière matinale, il y a toujours le moment où vous réalisez ce qui est arrivé la soirée précédente – une soirée ridicule, extraordinaire, incroyable, qui-n'a-pas-pu-se-dérouler-comme-je-le-crois – et vous commencez à vous demander si tout a vraiment été comme il y paraît.

Alors quand John se réveilla sur le canapé avec une jambe blessée, le goût de Sherlock sur ses lèvres et la vague du _Ah oui_ le submergeant, cela ne l'aida pas de se réveiller seul.

John ouvrit les yeux. Son bras était toujours tendu dans la position qu'il avait eue toute la nuit, berçant Sherlock (_berçant Sherlock_, répéta son cerveau dans un écho insistant), et ses genoux étaient repliés, John le savait, pour s'adapter aux jambes plus longues de l'autre homme, mais Sherlock était introuvable.

John se redressa, réprimant la panique qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui comme de sombres et orageux nuages colorant un ciel paisible et dégagé. Hésitant, il appela, « Sherlock ? »

Pas de réponse.

La tête qui tourne, John se leva, les plis des vêtements de la veille frottant sa peau et sa jambe blessée, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. En tendant la main vers la bouilloire (_fais juste du thé, fais du thé, tout aura plus de sens avec du thé_), un mot écrit à la main et posé contre la bouilloire attira son regard.

_John_, disait-il, avec l'écriture serrée et anguleuse de Sherlock.

John Watson se considérait comme un type plutôt solide, mais il lui fallut rester debout cinq minutes contre le comptoir, se retenant avec ses mains, la tête penchée et les genoux menaçant de lâcher, avant de pouvoir rassembler le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir le mot. _Il ne ferait pas – il ne pourrait pas – pas même Sherlock – nous étions tellement – c'est impossible –_

Par chance, John était, dans l'âme, un type solide, alors il réussit à se reprendre et lut le mot.

**John –**

**Mes plus sincères excuses. J'ai compris, à travers mes études, qu'il n'est pas considéré comme affectueux ou poli de s'éclipser après une soirée telle que celle nous avons passée. Cependant, je dois m'occuper de quelques affaires urgentes liées à l'affaire Adler, et je préfère les prendre en main tôt et réserver le reste de la journée à la prise en main de toutes les affaires qui te concernent.**

**Ou du moins, des affaires que tu me permets de prendre en main. Au vu de la situation. Je crois que les double sens, John, vont dans la catégorie des "bonnes choses".**

**Vais acheter le déjeuner sur le chemin du retour. Sûrement des plats à emporter de chez Angelo. Envoie-moi un message si tu préfères autre chose.**

**TSH**

John put réellement sentir ses poumons recommencer à fonctionner en finissant de lire le mot. Tout irait bien. Il devait admettre que Sherlock ne se comportait pas exactement comme un super petit ami (_Petit ami ? Ça ne sonnait pas bien. Partenaire ? Mieux, mais pas génial…_) en se défilant, mais John savait qu'il apprendrait sans doute beaucoup de choses à Sherlock sur ce en quoi consistait une relation, et c'était une transgression relativement mineure, surtout si Sherlock se mettait à lui laisser des mots manuscrits – pas un SMS, pas un email, remarqua John avec une certaine satisfaction.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette signature ? TSH ? SH il connaissait, mais T…

Ça fit tilt, et John sourit comme un idiot. _Ton Sherlock Holmes._

Ayant maintenant la tête qui tourne pour des raisons totalement différentes, John recommença à préparer son thé matinal, pensant tout le long à certaines des choses qu'il aurait besoin d'apprendre à Sherlock sur les relations amoureuses, y compris certaines choses qui étaient des territoires vierges pour tous les deux (John se retrouva à rougir à ce mot) mais qu'il était plus qu'impatient d'explorer.

ooo

Au moment où la bouilloire de John commençait à fumer agréablement, Sherlock, toujours rapide et efficace, avait déjà complété trois des ses quatre tâches du matin.

D'abord, il avait appelé William Ormstein à son hôtel. L'américain venait juste d'entamer la version de son hôtel d'un petit déjeuner anglais complet (qui, remarqua Sherlock avec un certain mépris, ne contenait même pas de _baked beans_ (1) ) quand le détective avait fondu sur lui, expliqué l'effacement du virus du portable d'Adler, l'avait assuré qu'il était absolument certain de la destruction du virus et que son entreprise et sa réputation étaient sauves, avait volé une tranche de toast, et avait attendu l'autre moitié de son paiement.

Ensuite, il avait mis cette dernière à profit au bureau de change de Paddington, changeant les dollars d'Ormstein en livres. Qu'Ormstein ait été totalement extasié par le résultat de l'affaire ou pas (et avec Adler toujours en fuite, il ne l'était certainement pas) était sans importance maintenant qu'il avait ses billets de banque entre les mains.

Enfin, il avait appelé Lestrade et fait sa déclaration à propos des évènements de la veille, ce qui en réalité signifiait qu'il avait admonesté le DI et son équipe pour ne pas avoir attrapé Adler, pour ne pas être arrivés sur place assez vite, pour ne pas avoir amené assez de renforts et surtout pour ne pas s'être mieux occupés de John. Sherlock raccrocha sur les protestations du DI – ce n'était pas la conversation qui l'intéressait.

Alors finalement, il se retrouva dans un café de seconde zone, avec une tasse de thé se situant bien en dessous de ce qui était potable non touchée devant lui, attendant l'individu qui _lui_ l'intéressait. Et en entendant le _tap, tap _d'un grand parapluie frappant les carreaux du sol à l'entrée du café, Sherlock sut que cet individu était arrivé.

« Mycroft, » dit-il en guise de salutation alors que son frère s'asseyait en face de lui.

« Bonjour, Sherlock. J'ai été très intrigué par l'urgence qui transparaissait dans ton message. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Mycroft agita un doigt en direction de la serveuse, se commanda un Earl Grey, et regarda Sherlock par-dessus la table.

Sherlock le fusillait du regard.

« Annule-la, Mycroft. »

Mycroft cligna des yeux. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Annule-la. Je n'en veux plus, j'en ai assez. Annule-la. »

Mycroft laissa échapper un long soupir. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, Sherlock. »

Sherlock frappa du poing sur la table, faisant vibrer sa tasse et choquant quelques clients proches qui tombèrent dans un silence passager. « Je sais fichtrement (2) bien qu'il suffit que tu tousses pour déclencher des guerres dans des pays étrangers dont la plupart des gens n'arrivent même pas à prononcer le nom. Et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas annuler la surveillance d'un seul homme ? »

« Sherlock, si tu pouvais m'écouter… »

« C'est fichtrement inutile de toute façon. Où étaient tes hommes la nuit dernière quand l'homme que tu as juré de protéger était menacé par une arme ? »

« Sherlock… »

« Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir des services secrets s'ils sont aussi incompétents ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Mycroft, je ne te dois aucune faveur après le mauvais travail que tu as – »

« Sherlock ! » Mycroft fit résonner le nom de Sherlock dans le café davantage qu'il ne cria. Le plus jeune, enfin, interrompit sa tirade.

Mycroft prit une inspiration. « C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire, Sherlock. Mes hommes ne pouvaient pas être là dans la ruelle la nuit dernière parce qu'ils protégeaient bel et bien John. Ils vous protégeaient toi _et _John, en fait. De la dizaine d'assaillants qui ont commencé à se déplacer vers votre position quand le téléphone d'Irène Adler s'est éteint. »

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de prendre une inspiration. « Des assaillants ? »

Mycroft acquiesça. « C'est aussi comme ça qu'Adler a réussi à s'échapper. Un plan absolument sans faille. Nous avons à peine réussi à les dépasser Sherlock, ils sont bons. »

Sherlock fixa son thé qui ne cessait de s'assombrir. « Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons fait tellement attention, guettant le moindre signe… »

Mycroft grimaça alors que la serveuse posait son thé devant lui. « Il est exceptionnel, Sherlock. Il pourrait même être meilleur que toi. Et nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment. »

Sherlock ferma étroitement les yeux. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas entendre ce que Mycroft était en train de dire, c'était probablement vrai. Moriarty l'avait complètement surpassé, et il avait été tellement distrait qu'il n'avait rien vu. C'était simplement trop – une nouvelle affaire, de nouveaux sentiments, garder des secrets, être sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de son ennemi juré – même pour Sherlock Holmes, ça avait simplement été trop de choses à la fois.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Mycroft poursuivit. « C'est simplement trop pour une seule personne, Sherlock, même si cette personne est toi. » Il sirota son thé. « Laisse-nous prendre l'affaire Adler, et Moriarty aussi, pour un moment. Je suggèrerais que vous passiez un certain temps loin de Londres, toi et John. »

« Du temps loin de Londres… ? »

« Bien trop de gens à Londres veulent votre mort même sans l'influence de Moriarty. Maintenant qu'il ressurgit, je ne suis pas sûr que le Yard, le gouvernement ou qui que ce soit puisse vous surveiller complètement dans Londres. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Mycroft, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit nous observe, je ne veux plus – »

« Mon cher frère, ne vois-tu pas qu'il est trop tard pour ça ? »

Mycroft regarda les traits de Sherlock s'affaisser alors qu'il assimilait la réalité. « Après ce qui est arrivé hier soir, je ne pourrais pas annuler la surveillance même si je le voulais. John serait mort dans l'heure. »

Tout à fait involontairement, Sherlock haleta de douleur comme s'il avait été poignardé et il posa la main sur son cœur.

« Et tu serais sûrement mort en cinq, » termina Mycroft, sirotant son thé et se réinstallant dans sa chaise.

Sherlock laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et agrippa ses cheveux avec ses doigts. « Mycroft, les choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais les choses ont changé. John – John et moi – » Il leva les yeux, voulant que l'autre homme comprenne sans mots.

Mycroft, comme à son habitude, comprit. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement. « Oh, je vois. » Il se permit un petit sourire. « Ça n'a pas été long. Ce serait vraiment mesquin et fraternel de dire que je te l'avais dit, mais – »

Sherlock n'écoutait pas; il était submergé à la fois par la chaleur délicieuse de John et par l'horreur glaçante de la situation à laquelle il était confronté. Il secoua la tête, tentant de l'éclaircir. « Il a confiance en moi, Mycroft. Il a _confiance _en moi. Et j'ai – je suis – » Sherlock secoua lentement la tête.

« Si tu lui disais la vérité, tu ne serais plus en train de lui mentir, » suggéra Mycroft.

Sherlock grimaça. « Non, non, non, je ne peux pas. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Et nous venons juste – » Sherlock s'interrompit et fit passer un doigt sur ses lèvres d'un air absent.

« Alors je suis désolé, Sherlock. C'est un puzzle pour lequel je ne peux pas t'aider. Je t'assure que la surveillance va rester à la fois approfondie et tout à fait discrète. Mais elle devra rester, il n'y a pas d'autre option. » Il termina son thé et se leva. « Quitte Londres pour un moment, Sherlock, » dit-il, posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Éloigne un peu John. Vide-toi la tête. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. »

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration puis leva la tête pour dire quelque chose, mais Mycroft était déjà parti.

ooo

John était juste en train de mettre les dernières touches à sa lettre de démission à la clinique (qu'il posterait; il était certain qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sarah en face) quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

Il se tourna et trouva Sherlock debout sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait l'air tendu, quelque peu hésitant. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

« Salut, Sherlock, » dit John.

« Bonjour, John. »

« Comment c'était chez Angelo ? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux. « J'ai oublié le repas, » dit-il en réalisant lui-même son erreur.

John sourit. « Ouais, je pensais que ça pourrait t'arriver. » Il se leva et désigna la table de la cuisine.

Sherlock se tourna. Deux boîtes de plats à emporter y étaient posées face à face, l'une remplie de spaghettis et de boules de viande (ce que John préférait), l'autre de piccata de veau et de riz au citron (ce que Sherlock préférait, quand Sherlock mangeait). Une bouteille d'eau pétillante était posée entre elles et une bougie (_où John avait-il pu trouver une bougie utilisable dans l'appartement ?_) projetait une lumière chaleureuse sur toute la scène.

John regarda Sherlock puis la table puis Sherlock. « Il fallait que j'essaye la bougie. On m'a dit que c'est plus romantique. » Alors que Sherlock fixait le repas étalé devant lui, John continua, bafouillant un peu, nerveux. « Alors, comment s'est passée ta matinée ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais faire ? Je vais être honnête, j'ai été un peu surpris que tu ne sois pas là, mais merci d'avoir laissé un mot, ça m'a vraiment aidé à – »

Et en un mouvement impossible à distinguer, Sherlock fut sur lui, il était enveloppé par les bras de Sherlock et Sherlock l'embrassait si profondément, si sincèrement, et tellement tellement TELLEMENT, chuchotant _Je t'aime _et _Je suis désolé _et _Je t'aime _et _Je suis désolé _et _John, John, John. _John ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été embrassé comme ça, comme si l'autre personne se fondrait avec bonheur en vous si ça lui permettait d'être pour toujours plus près de vous. Sherlock n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, comme John l'apprenait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être passionné, et tandis que Sherlock l'embrassait à nouveau et soufflait un autre _Je suis désolé, _John tomba sur sa chaise, totalement incapable de rester debout.

Sherlock s'agenouilla devant lui alors qu'il essayait de former des mots. « Sherlock – wow, hum, wow – Sherlock, pourquoi es-tu aussi désolé ? Pour ce matin ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est bon. » Il posa une main sur les cheveux de Sherlock alors que l'autre homme levait les yeux vers lui. « Tout va bien entre nous, Sherlock, je te jure. Fais-moi confiance. »

Quelque chose sembla s'adoucir chez le détective à ces mots, mais Sherlock se contenta de prendre une inspiration et se haussa pour embrasser John à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. C'était plus un flottement tendre, chaleureux et palpitant qu'une noyade désespérée et fusionnelle. John trouva qu'il aimait autant l'un que l'autre. En fait, il les aimait tellement et trouvait que Sherlock étudiait tous les types de baisers tellement rapidement que c'est seulement le grouillement de son estomac qui le força finalement à les séparer, lentement.

« Le veau n'est pas bon froid, Sherlock, » dit-il, souriant aux yeux gris.

« Excellente observation, John, » répondit Sherlock, le regardant dans ses yeux marron.

« Nous y allons, alors ? »

« Après toi. »

John se leva et marcha vers la table. Sherlock le regarda de derrière et fut soudain pris d'un immense et écrasant sentiment de chaleur, de protection, de confort, de sécurité, d'espoir, de clarté et d'émerveillement. Et, bien que la conversation avec Mycroft soit toujours très vive dans son esprit, à cet instant tout ce qui comptait était _John _et _la maison_. C'était un _sentiment_. Et c'était tellement, tellement _bon._

« John ? »

John se tourna.

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock voulait dire quelque chose mais ne put trouver les mots. Finalement, l'homme plus grand y réussit. « Je t'aime, John Watson. »

John sursauta un peu, et sourit. « Oui, comme tu le disais. »

Sherlock continua, un air perplexe sur le visage. « Oui, je sais. Je viens juste de réaliser… que je ne crois pas que je l'avais vraiment compris avant. » Il cligna des yeux. « Et tu m'aimes aussi ? » C'était à moitié une affirmation, à moitié une question. _Toi, toi miraculeux John Watson, tu ressens pour moi ce que je ressens à cet instant ?_

John sourit. « Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock Holmes. » Il prit la main de Sherlock. Et aucun des deux ne lâcha pour le reste du repas, ni le reste de l'après-midi, et aucun ne lâcherait, si Sherlock avait son mot à dire, pour le reste de leurs vies.

(1) haricots blancs à la sauce tomate.

(2) Une petite chose intraduisible à savoir : John a ici déteint sur Sherlock, car il utilise souvent le mot "bloody", mot typiquement britannique que j'ai traduit la plupart du temps par "fichu" ou "foutu" (ex. lorsque John s'énerve intérieurement par rapport au baiser dans le chapitre 8). Or ici ce n'était pas possible, mais sachez que c'est le même mot, qui correspond à un langage assez familier voire vulgaire que Sherlock n'utilise pas normalement.


End file.
